Reunited
by BustyAph
Summary: My take on what happens POST-FIN. I didn't like the ending, so I made up my own. I do not own the characters and do not make a profit. I also will likely update/edit existing chapters as I go, especially as the story develops. Reviews are more than welcome, they are fully encouraged. WARNING: If same-sex relationships bother you, stop reading now. PS: #XenaMovieNow!
1. Chapter 1 - Old face, New Outlook

_Prologue_

A cool summer breeze drifted across Gabrielle's face as she road Argo into a small clearing. She was completely exhausted from her travels back from Jappa, mentally, physically and emotionally. She removed the saddle bags from Argo and sent her to graze. She started her fire, rolled out her bedroll, and sat down to a meagre supper consisting of dried fruit and bread that was left in her pack. She had come across a stream earlier, but her attempt to fish brought up some very sad memories that she couldn't face. Xena had taught her to fish, to hunt, to survive.

_'But how do I survive with only half my heart, half my soul...' _thought Gabrielle.

She put away her dinner, no longer hungry and curled up into a ball on the bedroll. She was sobbing silently, her tears having dried up long ago.

_Chapter 1_

_'Another soul released' _thought Xena, with a stab of the Katana through the spectral-like being, it shuddered slightly before dissipating.

She sat down on a near by log, mostly out of habit. As she was now a spirit warrior, she no longer needed rest, but still somehow felt emotionally and mentally exhausted by her efforts. She knew the reason behind it. Even though she had made some considerable headway in avenging the souls she herself had condemned, there was still a long way to go. And she was missing something, someone.

_'Gabrielle. Despite knowing that taking on this task was the right thing to do, it was a mistake not to include you in this decision. I don't know how I will be able to continue without you. Without you here, this seems more like torment than redemption'_

She felt a shimmer in the air, and immediately jumped up and spun around, her Katana nearly slicing off Ares' head.

"How is it you ALWAYS know?" asked Ares, clearly irritated he could never get the element of surprise.

"Well, before it was just listening to the shift in the air. But now, it's because I am a spirit warrior, so I FEEL the shift in the air as well." Xena explained simply, but with a clearly annoyed tone, "What do you want Ares? You can't possibly be here on a social call, since you are very far from home for that."

"You know me so well. I still can't figure out why I lost you to that irritate-" Ares voice was cut off by Xena's hands around his neck.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT GABRIELLE LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Xena bellowed at the god, shoving him away from her in disgust.

Ares looked up at Xena from the ground, with a shamed look on his face. "Sorry. Really, I am. I know how much she means to you and I still owe you for helping me and Aph regain our Godhood back. Old habits are hard to break" He kept the smirk to himself, knowing he had crossed a line.

Xena looked down at Ares, fighting the urge to shove the sword into his stomach. She knew enough of the power of this sword that although it wouldn't kill him, it would hurt.

"What do you want?" Xena asked again, "I have a lot of work to do and I am not in the mood for your games."

"I know. I really am sorry." Ares got up as slow as possible as to not irritate the warrior anymore, "I came to give you some information, and to help. Truly!" He raised his hands in the air in response to Xena's eyebrow raise. "I know of a way to return you to Gabrielle, as a mortal again, and to have the souls continue to have a spirit warrior to avenge them."

"Why do I feel there is some sort of string attached to this?" Although her heart raced at the thought of reuniting with Gabrielle, Xena was never sure whether she could trust Ares, even though she knew that his transformation from God to mortal to God had given him some perspective.

"Well, there are some strings, but none of them have to do with me this time. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

Xena pondered for a moment. _'I suppose I could hear him out. If I don't like what I hear, I could always take his head off and watch him carry that around for awhile until he can return to Mount Olympus and set it right.'_

"Alright Ares, I'm listening. How are you able to help?"

"Well..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Information

_Chapter 2_

Gabrielle's eyes flew open, and she jumped off the bedrolls, Sais in hand. She spun around, only to relax as she saw who it was.

"Aphrodite." Gabrielle breathed.

"Hey sweetie. Sorry to have startled you. I was willing to wait until you woke up naturally, but you seemed to have developed that sixth sense from Xe.." Aphrodite broke off, not wanting to hurt her friend by saying Xena's name out loud.

"Its okay, Aphrodite. You can say her name. You and Xena were friends, and not talking about her dishonours her memory. And yes, while in Jappa, Xena taught me to listen to the sounds behind the sounds. Most mortals would only hear your shimmery approach if they were in a dark cave, with all other senses blocked." Gabrielle explained, as she sat back down on her bedroll.

"Well, Xena sure took her time to pass on that particular skill." said Aphrodite as she came to sit beside her.

"She knew her time was up..." Gabrielle whispered, as sadness filled her.

Aphrodite pulled Gabrielle into a hug.

"Shh, its okay, my little bard. I came here to offer some information and some help."

Gabrielle pulled back from the Goddess, a little irritated, "If you think you're going to put some sort of spell on me to make me forget Xena and fall..."

Aphrodite cut her off. "No. Come on, peanut. You think I would do that to you? You're one of my favourite mortals. And I still owe you and Xena for returning me to my supple Godliness. No, I came to help you reunite with Xena. You two were not meant to be separated by death this early in your lives. Something has gone off course and I want to help set that right. I mean, your love for each other is the greatest love the world has ever seen, and although I didn't have anything to do with creating that love, I still need to make sure it lasts as it was meant to, being the Goddess of Love and all."

"What do you mean, meant to? Xena is dead. Her soul was sacrificed so that the souls of many could be saved. That is the redemption she had worked so hard for. So, if I am not mistaken, that was meant to happen."

"You're partially right sweet cheeks. Xena was meant to die so the 40,000 souls could be redeemed and move on. What no one mentioned to either of you is that Xena is now a spirit warrior, and that she isn't exactly dead, nor is she alive. And the souls aren't automatically redeemed; there is a lot of work behind it."

Gabrielle scrunched up her face, "Okay, I am confused. If she isn't actually dead, doesn't that mean the souls aren't redeemed?"

"Well, that little girl, Akemi, was it? She didn't exactly explain the whole truth to Xena. She was in love with her, and wanted to keep her close. So she said she would need to stay dead. But when Xena 'died' and took on Yodoshi, she didn't need to remain that way when he was destroyed. All she needed to do was gain the powers of a spirit warrior, which she permanently gained with Yodoshi's death. Then she has to seek out the souls and release there spirits with the Katana. I am told that when she discovered she could have remained alive and at your side, Xena's rage against Akemi was akin to her Destroyer of Nation days. I don't know those details and I don't want to. Anyways, she demanded the truth from the girl, and as part of her new powers include knowing when she is being lied to, she knew for sure what Akemi was now telling her was the truth. Akemi told her that she was still in love with her, and that she was jealous of her love for you, and thought that if she had her in the spirit realm with her, she could regain what she lost with Xena long ago."

At this revelation, Gabrielle stood up, visibly enraged by what she heard.

"You mean to tell me that I could have spread Xena's ashes into that fountain?! That she would still be here with me, and we would just be fighting a new battle?!" she paced back and forth in front of the goddess.

"Yes little one, that's correct. I am sorry I have to be the one to bring you this news. I can tell you that Akemi paid dearly for not telling the truth. Not by Xena's hands," Aph held up her hands to stall the question she knew was about to be asked, "No, there is a spirit warrior code of honour that binds all spirits, similar to your laws in the Amazon nation. When it was discovered by their counsel that Akemi lied to Xena and condemned her to this half life, she was judged and executed, if spirits can be executed, I don't really know how it works. Anyways, she is now spending her eternity in Jappa's version of Tartarus." Aphrodite watched Gabrielle relax a little at these words, and patted the bedroll to get her to come back down.

Gabrielle was still irritated when she sat down, but was now able to talk at a more civilized tone. "Wait, so what you are saying is that Xena is still, well not alive, but out there as a spirit warrior? Why hasn't she come to me?"

Aphrodite frowned at the question, "Because she didn't know she had that kind of power. She firmly believed that she was granted that one day on the boat to see you off, but when you reached the borders of spirit realms, she felt an almost invisible wall, stopping her and pulling her back. She wasn't aware that that wall was only a spot for warriors to know when they were now under a different realm, similar to when you go to Egypt or India and there are different Gods. She may be aware now, since some of the souls she is trying to find and release have left Jappa's realm."

"Yes, I remember her saying good-bye, and I remember making plans to continue working towards the greater good as we did so many years ago. Then she was gone. I cried, but I assumed she moved on."

"Well," Aphrodite said with a great sigh, "She didn't move on, but she is still stuck between worlds and taking on a huge task, one that would have been made much simpler if she was able to keep you with her at her side, to keep that part of her that allows her to accomplish good deeds. You gave her the strength she needed to keep going. I think that knowing you're still alive is the only reason she continues this task, since her heart isn't really in it. I think that is part of the reason she doesn't come find you now, as well as being afraid of you."

"Afraid of me? Why?"

"Because she hurt you. She made decisions without you, again, and doesn't believe she deserves you anymore."

"That is utterly ridiculous and totally like her. She should have just come and talk to me."

"Yes, well, she will soon. I promise you that."

Gabrielle sat with her head in her hands, taking in all the Aphrodite was saying. _'By the Gods, we could have still been together. I wouldn't even have cared if we had to have stayed in Jappa.'_

"Aphrodite, you said you came to help. I don't see how telling me all this could help me. In fact, it actually hurts more to know I didn't have to suffer these last few months, and that Xena could have come to me and didn't." Gabrielle sunk back into her hands.

Aphrodite put her arm around Gabrielle, "Yes my little one, I did say I could help, didn't I? Well, let me tell you what you need to know. You see..."


	3. Chapter 3 - THAT MANY!

_Chapter 3_

"So, you are telling me there is a way to return to my mortal form?" Xena asked Ares.

"Yes, there is. You already know that you weren't meant to stay in spirit form, but thanks to Akemi's lies, you currently are. However, there is a way to return you to your former self, complete with a whole new set of skills." Ares said that with an almost feverous glee.

"So that's what you are after? Me, back in my body, with more skills that you can try to take advantage of?" Xena got up and started to walk away.

Ares grabbed her shoulder lightly and spun her around. He then raised his hands in the air to show he wasn't trying to fight, "No, Xena, this isn't about me. Once you return to your body with the skills of a spirit warrior, I will not be able to use any of my Godly powers on you."

"That isn't the Ares I know. Why would you want to help me if you can't get anything out of it?"

Ares sighed, and Xena noticed he actually seemed to hold a weight on his shoulders.

"Listen Xena. I owe you a debt. You helped me get my immortality back. You also helped me when I was a mortal. Even as the God of War, that debt must be repaid, as part of the warrior's code. It may not seem like I honour that code, and for the most part, I don't. But the life debt is one I can't shake. Probably one of Zeus' last jokes on us immortals. And, as you aren't mortal anymore for me to find, uh, other ways to, uh, try to repay you, I have only one option left. I need this weight off of my shoulders so I can go back to wrecking havoc on the world." He said the last part with a smirk on his face.

Xena was in shock. Her new found abilities were able to gauge the truth in these words. She paced as she thought over everything Ares had said. _'I could be mortal, I could be with Gabrielle again, if she'll have me.'_

"So, how exactly do I get back to my mortal form?"

Ares smiled slightly, knowing he was getting through to her that he had truly changed, at least in regards to her, "You will need to accomplish some tasks, so that certain things can be reversed..."

Xena notice Ares was visibly uncomfortable at the last words, "What do you mean, reversed?"

"Well, you will need to help re-incarnate some of the Olympian Gods."

"WHAT?!" Xena bellowed, now resuming her angry pacing. "So they can go after my daughter again, and probably Gabrielle for assisting me in destroying them?!"

"Xena, calm down. First of all, they no longer seek to kill your daughter. Their time in, well not Tartarus, but the God's afterlife, has shown that they were the ones to bring about their own destruction. Had they left you and yours alone, they would have stayed immortal, and you would have been able to remain at your daughter's side. They also now know that in bringing about their own destruction, they affected the course of the world against what it should have been. They weren't meant to die like that. They were meant to fade away slowly as humans found their own way in this world and became more inventive and smarter than the Gods themselves. However, as I said, some of the Olympian Gods need to return for you to be able to return to mortal form, so that part can be reversed."

"You keep saying **some**. Which Gods do I need to bring back?"

"Athena, Artemis, Poseidon, Hades and Apollo."

Xena's eyebrow rose, "Why only those ones?"

Ares smirked, "Well, Hades is needed as part of the afterlife, since some mortals still end up there instead of Eli's heaven. That is part of the mortals choice to believe what they wish, and end up where their beliefs take them. Currently, everyone who still believes in that is ending up just staying in Tartarus instead of Elysian Fields. Then there are some things in the future of mortals that need a guiding hand. Wisdom, Healing and Navigation are among them."

"And Artemis?"

"Childbirth. Combined with Healing, the fates have said that there will be some amazing things in that department in the future. The rest of the Gods are minor in comparison to those, and as you already have love and war, that balance remains."

"So, I go to bring these Gods back? Then what? How does that help me return to being mortal?"

"When the 7 of us reunite, there is some ancient magic we can perform. We will be able to restore the threads of Fate that you and Gabrielle share, and thus reuniting you with your mortal form, with the knowledge you have now as a spirit warrior. Of course, you will still have to continue to seek out the remaining souls."

"What about when I die, again? I have barely scratched the surface of the number of souls I have to release." Xena was seeing the obvious flaws in this design.

Ares laughed, "Actually, you have released more than you think. Current count is around 23,000."

Xena was in shock again, "How have I released that many? I have only been in this form for a few months."

"You don't need rest, and your tenacity makes you keep going and going. It's only been in the last few weeks since you learned the truth from Akemi that you have slowed down any."

"Still, 17,000 souls left, and I would then have mortal needs, such as sleep. As well as the other things that tends to come at us when we travel. That would be more difficult to do in my lifetime, even if I was to achieve a natural death."

Ares sighed, "You are meant to live to a ripe old age, which I admit I never thought I'd see happen since warrior's usually die in battle," He laughed, "When you finally pass on again, you and Gabrielle will become traditional, spectral spirit warriors so you may continue your work. When all souls are released, you will move on to the Elysian Fields."

"I thought I was supposed to be reincarnated as the Mother of Peace?"

"You are, but you get to spend the cycle of one lifetime in Elysian Fields. Reincarnation isn't as instant as they say, it's just that you don't feel time pass in the fields, so it seems instantaneous. And yes, Gabrielle will be reincarnated with you. Your souls will continue to find each other and be together for eternity."

Xena remained motionless and deep in thought as she let these words sink in, _'I can be with Gabrielle, we can grow old together.'_ she sighed, and smiled for the first time in as many months.

"Tell me what I have to do." Xena said.

"First, we return you to a temporary body, since these trials are meant to be completed as human. Then there are 5 trials, one for each God. Should you fail..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Nervous

_Chapter 4_

"So, if I help reincarnate those 5 Gods, Xena will become mortal once again?" Gabrielle smiled for the first time in what seemed like a very long time.

"Yes, peanut," Aphrodite was happy Gabrielle was smiling again, "You get your soul mate back and the world is set on the path it was meant to be on. But, of course, there are trials and danger and such to contend with here."

Gabrielle laughed, "Of course there are. Can't just wave a magical God hand and have everything be back to normal."

"Yeah, if these fabulous hands had that power, I would be helping out my favourite little bard. Sadly, you and Xena will have to do things the hard way."

"So, what happens if we fail?" Gabrielle learned from Xena to weigh all sides of the equation, though she also knew that what ever the potential price was to get Xena back, she would pay it time and again without hesitation.

"You would both be dead. You would go to Elysian Fields, without her. She would still have to continue her task. Then I am not sure where she would end up. It would be up to the spirit warrior counsel. Considering her skill level, they would likely choose to keep her, despite that she wasn't meant to be one of them for awhile yet." Aphrodite was frowning, clearly sad by this potential outcome.

"What happens to Xena's reincarnation as the Mother of Peace then? Will us failing send that of track as well?"

"Yes, another reason we need to reverse some things. For mortals to truly prosper, Xena needs to be reincarnated in that form. You also play a huge part of that as you truly are her soul mate. Your souls will continue to find each other again and again throughout your future lives" Aphrodite smiled.

"Well, I guess we just don't fail," Gabrielle smirked, "Okay, so what's the first step?"

"We go meet up with Xena and Ares."

Gabrielle smiled at this. She would get to see Xena again, even if in a spectral like form. She began to break her camp when Aphrodite stopped her.

"Dear, you seemed to forget I am a Goddess." with a snap of her fingers, camp was cleared and Gabrielle's belongings were gathered. Only thing not ready was Argo.

"Sorry Gabrielle, but you can't take the horse for right now. I will send her to my temple near Athens which has a large garden area for her to graze in, as well as great stables for her care. One of my priestesses will take care of her for you."

Gabrielle went to Argo's side, "Hey girl. I am going to have to leave you for awhile. But its for a good reason. You'll get your mistress back out of this," the mare nickered at this and nuzzled into Gabrielle, "That's right, girl. We'll be a family again. You behave for Aphrodite's priestess, won't you?"

Argo blew air out of her nose, pretending to be insulted in having to be asked to behave, but then also nuzzled into Gabrielle again.

"Okay. Then I guess I'm ready to go." Gabrielle whispered, unsure of her feelings now that the time had come. The words Aphrodite spoke about Xena being afraid were resonating in her head.

"It will be alright sweet pea. Its just you and Xena." and with a snap of her fingers, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5 - Embrace

_Chapter 5_

Xena stood beside Ares in the clearing, her eyes closed. She was focused on the feelings in the air, waiting for the arrival of the one person who made her existence worth it. She felt a shimmer in the air, and opened her eyes to be met with the most beautiful set of green eyes staring at her.

"Gabrielle..." She whispered, then moved towards her, only to stop. She wasn't sure what to say or do here. She knew she had hurt her so much by deciding on her own what the right path was. Again.

Ares and Aphrodite shimmered out, allowing the pair a little time together.

"We will return in the morning, sweeties." Aphrodite's voice carried around them.

Gabrielle just stared at Xena for a long time. She felt anger build inside her. She moved towards Xena and started slamming her fists on her, rage and tears combining into an explosion.

"YOU LEFT ME! YOU PROMISED WE WOULD NEVER BE APART, BUT YOU LEFT ME! AGAIN! AND THEN YOU DIDN'T COME FIND ME WHEN YOU FOUND OUT YOU COULD! YOU STUPID WARRIOR! HOW COULD YOU BE AFRAID OF ME?! I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!"

She kept pounding and hitting Xena until she lost her strength, collapsing and sobbing uncontrollably against Xena's chest.

"I am so sorry Gabrielle. I never meant for this to happen. You were supposed to be able to bring me back. If I had known the truth, we would still be together. And you are right, I was afraid of you, but mostly afraid I had lost you in my own stupidity to keep you safe." She wrapped her arms around the bard, gently holding her to her chest.

It took several moments before Gabrielle's sobbing subsided. She returned the hug to Xena, and then pulled back for a moment with a slight confused look on her face. "Xena, how was I able to touch you just now? To rage at you?"

Xena smiled tentatively at Gabrielle. "Part of the trials. I have to complete them as a human. Well, partial human. I get to keep the spirit warrior skills, which I need to learn a bit more of. I get to keep those anyways, regardless of what happens now."

"So, for now, I get to keep you? To hold you?"

"Seems so my love." Xena said softly.

Gabrielle sighed and then buried her head back into Xena's chest, a fresh wave of tears coming over her. Xena just held her until it subsided. When she felt Gabrielle relax a little, she spoke.

"Gabrielle?" she said tentatively.

"Yes, Xena?"

"I'm starving." Xena was snickering, hoping to lighten the mood.

Gabrielle looked at her stunned for a moment. Then they both started laughing, and for awhile they couldn't stop. Eventually Gabrielle handed Xena the bag and got her to start making a camp while she went to go seek out some food.

After they ate they just sat together, up against a rock, arms around each other. There was much to discuss, but neither of them wanted to break the comfort they now found in each others arms. Unsurprisingly to the warrior princess, it was Gabrielle who spoke first.

"Xena, I am sorry I raged at you."

"Gabrielle, you do not have to be sorry. I am certain I would have felt the same anger towards you if you had left me behind too."

"But I knew the story, the reason you ended up as you are. Logically I should have just been happy that we get another chance."

"My sweet little bard, emotions are never logical. You should know that by now."

"I know. I am still sorry."

"You are forgiven my love. Now, can you forgive me for not informing you of the plan in the first place? I kept secrets from you again, and I shouldn't have. I know now that if I had told you the plan, you probably would have **eventually** let me go through with it, assisting me a little more and likely getting my body back sooner."

"Xena, I forgive you. You are here now, in my arms, and that is all that matters."

Xena squeezed her a little tighter, then pulled Gabrielle's chin up so she could look into her eyes. "We will finish these trials. We will prevail. And we will grow old together." She leaned in and gently kissed her bard, hoping that the desire she felt would be shared by Gabrielle.

Gabrielle felt a surge of warmth grow throughout her when Xena's lips connected with hers. She reached up and tangled her hand into Xena's hair, deepening the kiss. Xena's arms pulled the bard onto her lap so she could put her arms around her, hands moving up and down Gabrielle's back.

They pulled apart breathless. Gabrielle looked into those deep pools of blue and saw nothing but love and desire there.

"Xena, are you sure? Your body is new, and, for now, temporary."

Xena's answer came in the form of another kiss, while lowering Gabrielle onto the bedrolls. She had missed this more than she had been aware. The warmth and softness of her bard was her home. Never breaking the kiss, she started to remove Gabrielle's clothes, slowly re-memorizing every inch of her.

Gabrielle's hands were not idle either. She worked to remove Xena's clothes, touching every inch she could get her hands on.

Gabrielle broke the kiss, "OFF!" she exclaimed as she was working on Xena's clothes. Xena got up and complied immediately. Gabrielle also stood and removed what was left of her clothes. They stood there for awhile, both eyes wandering over the other person.

"I love you, Xena." Gabrielle whispered, grabbing Xena's hand and pulling her close.

"As I love you, Gabrielle." She took up Gabrielle in her arms and lowered her back to the bedrolls. Her mouth started to explore Gabrielle's body, slowly tracing her jaw line, moving down her neck, nibbling on her earlobe. Gabrielle's low moaning gave Xena all the encouragement she needed to continue her exploration of her bard's body. She kissed, licked and nibbled her way down to Gabrielle's breasts, slowly kissing around the outside. 

"Xena, please..." Gabrielle moaned.

Xena stopped her slow torture, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucked gently, allowing her tongue and teeth to graze along the tip. Gabrielle moaned again, arching into the pleasure of it. With her hand, Xena massaged the other breast, causing Gabrielle to moan and pant in pleasure. Xena moved her kisses down her abdomen, allowing both hands to continue there ministrations on the firm breasts.

"Oh, please don't stop..." Gabrielle whispered.

Xena smiled at her bard and slowly kissed downwards, moving her lips over the muscular inner thighs. _'Damn, she's so beautiful and delicate, yet so powerful. I never gave her credit for all the effort she put forth to be the battling bard'_ She lifted her head and smiled at her love, "You are so beautiful Gabrielle," then proceeded to move her mouth down the inner thigh to her final destination. It had been many moons since she tasted her bard, and was going to savour this moment. She slowly parted the moist lips in front of her, and grazed her tongue very lightly over her centre. Gabrielle's hips bucked at the touch, having not felt it in such a long time.

"Oh, by the Gods, Xena... You feel so good... Don't stop..."

Xena smiled at her briefly, then proceeded to lick and suck on the hardened nub before her. Gabrielle's breathing and moaning got more pronounced as Xena brought her closer to the edge. When she felt Gabrielle getting close, she slowed her tongue, and brought two fingers to slowly circle the entrance to the bard's opening. Gabrielle couldn't stand the hesitation and moved her hips down to bring the fingers into her. Xena took the hint and started to move her fingers in and out of Gabrielle's warm, wet tunnel, while continuing her rhythmic tongue movements on her clit. Gabrielle's hips moved with the rhythm, until she was pushed over the edge in an explosive orgasm, screaming her lover's name into the night.

Xena continued to make love to Gabrielle, pulling every ounce of pleasure out of the bard, riding the wave of orgasm with her. When she felt her relax, she pulled out of Gabrielle and moved up to kiss her and pull her into her arm.

Gabrielle's breathing was returning to normal as she rested her head in her favourite place on Xena's chest, her fingers tracing slow circles on the warrior's stomach. "That was wonderful Xena. I love you so much."

"I love you too, my sweet little bard."

"May I pleasure you now?" Gabrielle asked tentatively, not knowing how Xena's body would react to it, as it was only a couple hours ago that it was renewed for her tasks.

"Yes..." breathed Xena. She needed to feel Gabrielle's love for her in everyway possible.

Gabrielle set to work, starting with a passionate kiss. She moved her lips down Xena's jaw line, stopped to nibble on her ear, then kissed down her neck. She bit down a little harder there, causing the warrior to moan. The bard continued to bite, lick and kiss her way down, grabbing a nipple suddenly in her teeth and licking the tip with her tongue.

"Gods, Gabrielle that feels incredible.." Xena breathed, arching her body into the pleasure.

Gabrielle smiled and continued her explorations. When she was done with the nipples she moved down the warrior's taut abdomen, making little circles with her tongue around her navel. The warrior's continued moaning sounded like sweet music to the bard's ears, and she decided not to make her warrior wait much longer. She moved herself down between Xena's legs, feeling the heat radiating from the most treasured area. She parted the lips slightly, and gently rubbed the clit with her tongue.

"Gabrielle...more...please..." Xena's hips arched into the pleasure she was receiving.

Gabrielle didn't need to be told twice. She began sucking harder on the nub, while her fingers moved into the wet opening. She moved her fingers in and out, slowly at first then picking up the tempo as Xena's hips moved. Xena felt her self get closer to the edge, finally letting go in a powerful orgasm. Gabrielle continued to lick up every ounce of sweet nectar coming from her warrior. When she felt Xena slow down, she moved up to her side and snuggled into her shoulder, waiting for Xena to come back to her.

"Gabrielle, I love you. I missed you."

"I love you too, Xena. I missed you so much. I don't even know how I made it back to Greece with the weight of your loss on me." Gabrielle whisper into the warrior's chest, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Its behind you now. I am not leaving you again. I know I have made that promise time and time again, but we will succeed in this task. I have you at my side, and you have grown so much as a warrior. You are my other half in every sense, and I know together we can beat whatever is in store for the trials. I know now, more than ever, that I never need to worry about you in battle again. We will be partners this time, fully. I will never hide anything from you again in fear of hurting you or losing you. I love you." Xena's eyes were watering.

Gabrielle also had tears in her eyes. "I love you, Xena. And thank you for your words. I have waited a long time for you to acknowledge me as an equal. Sad that your death was the only way for you to see it. And I believe you are right. We will win this. We have to. Its not even just about us, though that is the most important part to me. Its about the greater good, having to restore the track that should have happened when you died in Jappa. Speaking of, I should return your chakram to you."

"You can give it to me in the morning Gabrielle, I trust you with it."

"Thanks Xena. For you to carry it makes everything seem more normal, more real. Like returning things to almost their right state."

"Yes, and we will make the rest of it alright again. Then we can hunt down the lost souls together, eventually settling down somewhere to live out our later years in peace."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Gabrielle said with a yawn, "Good night, my warrior princess."

"Good night, my little bard." Xena said, as she pulled Gabrielle a little closer, covering them with their furs and drifting off into a warm, cozy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - We gotta do what now?

_Chapter 6_

Xena was the first to wake, just a little after dawn. She was a little disoriented at first, but when she felt the warmth in her arms and heard the little sigh from her bard, she smiled, knowing that she was exactly where she wanted to be. She kissed Gabrielle on her head, whispering for her to wake up.

Gabrielle head moved up and she looked groggily into the most gorgeous set of blue eyes she has ever known, "Good Morning, my love."

"Good morning, my bard." Xena answered, lowering her head down to capture the bard's lips with her own.

"Mmmm. I missed this kind of wake up call," Gabrielle said after the kiss was broken, "I suppose that we have to break camp soon though."

"Yes, we do. There is a stream near by we can wash up in."

"Why don't you go ahead Xena, and I will get us some breakfast ready. I will join you shortly." Gabrielle smiled at her.

"Okay, don't be too long."

Xena gave Gabrielle another kiss, then proceeded to gather her clothes and items for washing up. Gabrielle briefly watched her walk away, then gathered up her own items and Xena's chakram, as well as a plate of left over fruits and breads, and followed Xena to the stream. She placed the chakram with Xena's clothes and weapons then joined her in the water.

They sat in the cool water while they ate, silently enjoying each others company. When they were done eating, Xena took the plates and washed them, something she didn't usually do unless Gabrielle was injured or sick.

"You don't have to do that Xena, I can take care of it." Gabrielle said.

"I know I don't. But I have so much to make up for with you. I said we would be equals, and I meant it. We will share everything. Though I think its better for both of us if I don't cook." Xena laughed a little.

Gabrielle laughed as well, "Yeah, I think if we want to live to an old age, we need to be properly nourished."

Xena smiled, "Okay, turn around. Let me wash you."

Gabrielle turned around and closed her eyes. She let the feeling of Xena running the soap all over her body relax her. She needed this. It was the part of the day she always loved, doing the most basic task, yet it was filled with love.

When Xena was finished they switched places, and Gabrielle did the same for Xena. They then rinsed themselves off, climbed out of the stream, dried themselves off, dressed and walked hand-in-hand back to the campsite.

When they got back, they found there camp was already packed up for them, and a couple of Gods arguing about where to go next.

"Brother, I don't think them hunting on their first day is such a good idea. Xena may be good, but her body is new and she shouldn't push it, particularly since it is, at least for now, a temporary body." Aphrodite said with the most conviction anyone has ever heard out of her mouth.

"Aph, seriously. Xena and Gabrielle have died **several **times and each time they were able to bounce back quickly." Ares spoke firmly, as if it settled the matter.

"Because they had no choice! They are always forced to do that! This time we have the ability to let them ease into this! I think that we should!" Aphrodite was actually visibly angry.

Gabrielle interrupted them, "Or, perhaps instead of deciding for us, you tell us what each of the five trials are and **we** decide where we start?"

Ares and Aphrodite jumped a little when they realized they were being overheard. Aphrodite was the first to recover, "Good morning sweet peas," as she moved to hug them together, "I am sorry, you are right. It should be up to you two. Did you have a nice night?"

Xena cleared her throat, choosing not to answer, "I think we should get started on these tasks. Something tells me that we don't have unlimited time here."

"That's my patient warrior." Gabrielle smirked up at her.

"You know me. Work, work, work."

They all laughed, then Ares spoke up. "Okay, I guess we will tell you what the tasks are then. For Artemis, there is a hunting trial. You will have to hunt down a specific beast and bring the hide to her temple."

"That doesn't sound too bad, although I assume its not just a simple deer." stated Gabrielle.

"No, it's not," said Ares, "For Athena, you have to pass through series of rooms, each with a certain puzzle. Until you figure out the riddle or puzzle in each room, you are unable to move to the next. As for Apollo, you will be in the middle of a war, and you will be asked to triage the wounded. Obviously, the choices you make on who/how you treat people will determine the outcome."

"Well, no offense Gabrielle, but I think that one will be mostly on me. Of course, I will still require your assistance." Xena stated, her face in full warrior mode now, though her hand reached out to pull Gabrielle to her side.

"Of course. You are the healer. I will assist in anyway I can." Gabrielle slid her arm around Xena's waist.

"I love watching you two. Gives my Godly powers a happy love boost." said Aphrodite, giant smile on her face.

"Focus, Sis." Ares stated, clearly annoyed at the interruptions.

"Sorry, continue." Aphrodite said.

"For Poseidon, you simply need to navigate from one port to another, though there will be some obstacles to that. And for Hades, you will need to judge someone's death."

"Judge someone's death? So, we will need to take on Hades job?" Gabrielle said, clearly disturbed by that particular trial.

"Yes, sweet pea. You will be given one soul to judge and place where you think they belong. If you weigh them in the same way as Hades would have, sending them to either Tartarus or Elysian Fields, you complete the trial." Aphrodite answered.

Gabrielle was still disturbed by this one. She may have grown as a warrior, but she still didn't deal out death if she could help it. And she did not like judging the worth of someone other than her warrior, whom she knew redeemed herself time and again.

Xena watched Gabrielle's face get more concerned with death's trial. _'That will be Gabrielle's hardest trial. But knowing her as I hope I do, she will do better at judging then I will.'_

"Love, why don't we leave the death trial for last?" suggested Xena.

"Okay. I was thinking we could do Apollo's trial first, as it seems like the easiest one for us to complete. We have triaged war wounded enough in our time that we can almost do it in our sleep." Gabrielle said, smirking.

"That sounds fine." Xena said, with a crooked smile playing on her face.

"So, you want Apollo's trial first? Okay, Aphrodite will be your guide alone for that one, as the war that is going on involves some of my warlords, I can not interfere." Ares stated.

Xena rolled her eyes, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Now, some of the other ground rules. As you know, if you fail, you die. Simple enough. If you wish to end the trials at any point, you can call for us and we will come get you, though it will constitute a failure. As well, you are able to ask us questions, and if it doesn't interfere with the trial, we will answer them for you," said Ares, "Other than that, good luck. I will see you at the next trial." And with a flash he disappeared.

"Aphrodite?" Gabrielle asked, turning her attention to the Goddess.

"Yes?"

"Will there be children among the wounded?"

"No, peanut. We are dealing strictly with warriors and soldiers."

"Thanks."

"No problem. As I said when you overheard me arguing with my pig-headed brother, we know we have to put you through trials for this. Doesn't mean we can't make it a **little **easier. Anyways, you two ready? Once you arrive on scene, you can't turn back until the task is over."

Xena looked down into Gabrielle's green eyes, "You ready love?"

"Yup. Let's do this." Gabrielle said with conviction, staring back into the deep pools of blue above her.

"Here we go then my loves." And Aphrodite snapped her fingers. They landed in the middle of a war zone, only to be blasted apart from each other the instant they landed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hospice

_Chapter 7_

Gabrielle moaned a little when she woke up. She was disoriented, and felt a little sore. She was just about to roll over when her thoughts finally caught up to her as to what was going on. _'Xena.' _Gabrielle's eyes flew open and she sat up suddenly, looking around as to where she was. She was on a small bed, surrounded by the wounded. She got up off the bed, searching amongst them for a sign of her warrior. She was stopped by a small woman, who looked like she was the main healer in these parts.

"Hang on little lady. You had a nasty bump on the head, and shouldn't be moving around much." the healer said.

"I'm fine. I am tougher than I look. I need to find my friend. We got separated coming here." Gabrielle said.

"The raven haired girl? She's fine. She had a few bruises and cuts but nothing major. She's in the other room, tending to the soldiers who aren't unconscious. Got a real knack for healing that one."

"She's fine?" relief spread throughout Gabrielle, as her worries disappeared, "That's great news. Sorry, I have forgotten my manners. I am Gabrielle. What's your name?"

"Panacea**1**."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, looking the healer over. She decided not to comment on the name or appearance of the healer.

"Nice to meet you Panacea. Well, since we are in the middle of a war here, how about I cut to the chase and ask what I can do to help you."

"You can head out to your friend. I am still making my rounds in here. Most of the ones in here may not wake up. No point in fretting over them."

"Okay, call if you need us," Gabrielle said, heading towards the door. As she walked, her eyes moved across the patients, and she let out an audible gasp at the sight of one of them. The girl looked exactly like Eve.

"Xena!" Gabrielle called out, hoping she was just imagining this.

Xena came running into the room, stopping short when she found Gabrielle standing there, assuming she would find her still in bed.

"Gabrielle? Are you alright?" Xena walked towards her, following Gabrielle's wide-eyed gaze down to the bed she was looking at. Xena became pale, and stopped moving towards Gabrielle.

"No. It can't be..." Xena said looking down, "Eve? What is she doing here?"

Panacea came up behind them. "Ah, this one. She came to give her message of peace to some of the wounded, hoping to relieve some of their suffering. When we went to go to retrieve some of the wounded off of the battle field, she insisted on coming and helping, and was rewarded with a spear to her side. She lost a lot of blood and has yet to wake up. It's been about a week now."

"A week.." Xena's face was unreadable, but Gabrielle knew what was going on behind those eyes. She knew because she was feeling the same. Xena's daughter, **their** daughter, was injured, and they both knew they wouldn't be able to help her.

"Xena. We must go help where we can." Gabrielle's voice was almost inaudible, but there was urgency to it, "We must finish this trial. Turn things back to normal. I firmly believe that will bring our daughter back."

"Our daughter..." Xena realized Gabrielle was hurting too, but also knew that Gabrielle was right. "You're right Gabrielle. Let's go help who we can. We can always come back later to sit with her."

They went to the other room and both set out to clean, stitch, bandage and hydrate all the wounded they could. They worked tirelessly, without much talk, and although it pained them both to do it, anyone who wasn't severely injured was sent back out to fight. Xena's face was set into focus as she worked, trying to contain any emotions she felt, but Gabrielle could see the pain in her eyes whenever they were working close together. After a few hours they both returned to Eve's side, exhausted, but felt that they did all they could.

Xena held onto Eve's hand and sent up a silent prayer, _'This shouldn't be the price for my mortality. Others should not have to pay. Only I should suffer...correction,' _ as she reached out to hold Gabrielle's hand, '_only we should. I understand now that I can not go on without the other half of my soul. But no others, not my daughter or anyone else should have to suffer with me. Please, make my daughter whole again.'_

Gabrielle squeezed Xena's hand, speaking for the first time in a few hours, "Xena. I know you won't want to hear this, but I believe this is part of the trial. We have to triage the best we can, and let go of those that can not be helped. It hurts me to let her go too, but I know that it is the right thing to do. Trust me, please."

"This isn't fair Gabrielle. I don't want Eve, you or anyone else to pay for my errors anymore. It's not right." Xena had tears rolling down her face.

"No, its not. But unfortunately, it's how it is. Let go Xena." Gabrielle said, her eyes moist with unshed tears.

Xena sobbed quietly, then reached out to move the hair out of Eve's face. "I loved you, Eve. I am sorry we couldn't have more time together. Being associated with me brings hurt, death and pain. Your other mother can attest to that," Xena felt Gabrielle squeeze her hand again, "I never wanted that life for you. I would have done anything to make sure you grew up away from that. I know I can't change the past, but I hope I can make the future better. Take care in the afterlife. I know I will see you there. Good bye, my daughter."

"Good bye, Eve." Gabrielle said hoarsely through her own tears.

There was a sudden flash and Gabrielle and Xena were back in the clearing where they last made camp. Standing in front of them were Aphrodite, Ares and Apollo.

"Congrats Ladies. You did it!" Aphrodite said, unable to hide the delight in her voice.

"Why did you have to use our daughter?" Xena's tone indicated that anything short of the truth would gain a sword into the chest.

Apollo moved forward, "I am sorry about that Xena. We had to be sure that you were able to truly grasp what it was to save those you could. If you were unable to let your daughter go, and went about to make deals or sacrifices to get her back, you would throw the world off course more than it already is. But rest assured, Eve is not dead. She is actually on her way back from Chin as we speak."

"Prove it." Gabrielle said in a harsh tone, taking everyone by surprise.

Ares opened a window to the world, showing Eve on horse back, with a small band of followers behind her, all praising Eli.

"I guess that will have to suffice, for now.." Xena said, barely controlling the anger in her voice, "do we get a rest before the next trial?"

"Yes, you may rest." Ares said, and all three Gods disappeared.

Xena started to make their campsite, completely absorbed in the task at hand. She started the fire, put out the bedrolls and moved about the campsite with quick movements, her face set with anger and irritation. It wasn't until she felt Gabrielle touch her arm that she remembered she was there.

"Xena?..." Gabrielle said tentatively.

"Gabrielle..." Xena answered, and pulled her into a hug, resting her head on the bard's, " I'm sorry, I forgot you got knocked out today. I'm breaking my promise and shutting you out again, aren't I?"

"It's okay, Xena. I don't expect you to completely change how you deal with things in one day, or at all for that matter, I love you as you are," Xena smirked a little at this, "And I fully understand your anger this time. She is my daughter too, hence my harsh tone with the Gods today. But she is safe, we are safe, and I am feeling fine, though a little dizzy."

"I'm sorry love. Come here and sit down then. I will get everything else ready."

"But leave the cooking to me Xena." Gabrielle said in a warning tone, causing Xena to smile again.

"Okay, be right back. Rabbit or fish?"

"Fish. It cooks faster, and I am getting a little tired."

Xena came back a bit later with two small fish in her hands, and while Gabrielle prepare vegetables and herbs to cook with it, Xena gutted and prepared the fish. Gabrielle took the prepared meat and put it in the frying pan, then sat back again, content in the night. When the food was ready, Xena put it together on plates for them, and settled themselves side-by-side against a rock, quietly eating. Xena was thoughtful for a moment then decided she needed to ask Gabrielle a few questions.

"Gabrielle?"

"Hmm?" Gabrielle replied, having just taken a bite of dinner.

"How were you able to remain so calm after seeing Eve like that? To make the right decision? I don't mean to underestimate you here, I am just curious."

Gabrielle swallowed and sat thoughtful for a moment, "I guess it was because I was holding firmly to the belief that although the suffering in that area appeared real, we weren't in the real hospice."

"Wait, what? How do you know that?" Xena said surprised by this revelation.

"Because the nurse was Panacea. Not just in name, but in likeness. I have seen the pictures and statues many times as we have helped in hospices. She also was a little too relaxed about what was going on around her. I mean, I know some tough healers, one happens to be sitting right beside me," They both smirked at each other, "But none who have ever been able to be that calm and relaxed while seeing so much pain and suffering. Not even you. Most healers in a war zone are a lot more on edge."

"I guess if I had really been paying attention, I would have noticed the immortal too. I was so focused on making sure you were okay, and then when I knew you were just knocked out, I went immediately to the task, knowing that you would probably be angry if I ignored why we were there and sat by your bed until you woke up, which I was sorely tempted to do. I have done without your presence for long enough, I didn't want to leave your side."

Gabrielle smiled at her warrior, and ran her hand down her cheek, "I understand Xena. And you are right, I probably would have been annoyed at you for not focusing. But we will be together from now on."

Xena closed her eyes at the touch, and decided that this was the right moment to ask the question she meant to ask long before they left for Jappa, but never had the courage or could find the right words or moment for it.

"Gabrielle?" She said, looking into the green eyes.

"Yes, Xena?" Gabrielle said, looking back into Xena's blue eyes, and noticing something more behind them.

"How's your head?" Xena broke eye contact chickened out at the last minute, and went for the safer question. She wasn't sure why she couldn't bring herself to ask this particular question. They were soul mates, it should be easy.

Gabrielle smirked a little, "Its fine Xena. If it was worse, I would tell you. You know that. Equal partnership. No secrets, remember?" Gabrielle said the last part with a small smile, hoping it would encourage Xena to say was trying to in the first place.

"Yes, I remember," Xena said quietly, now knowing she must find the courage to ask what she was going to in the first place. "Gabrielle? When we are done with all these trials, what do you say to settling down with me for awhile, only venturing off to occasionally track some spirits? I am told that we **both** get to be spirit warriors when we die, so there is no rush to release the souls anymore. From what I understand, as I am now their warrior, they are no longer suffering as souls, just wandering around waiting to move on. Probably exploring parts of the world they never got to see as mortals."

"That would be nice Xena, but you know I am content to be wherever you want to be. My home is wherever you are."

Xena smiled and took Gabrielle's hands in hers, "I am tired of always looking over my shoulder, wondering who will come at us with death in mind. Since we lost 25 years, most of my enemies should be dead or think that I am. I want to be settled down in Amphipolis and live out the rest of the days running my mom's inn. We'll fix it up and start rebuilding the town. I want you there by my side, telling stories to the crowds at the inn, and even have Eve and maybe Virgil helping us runs things. We can go out every now and then and hunt down some souls if we get a little bored or restless, but we can save most of that for when we're dead. I want nothing more than to wake up each day with you in my arms and lead a quiet, simple life. What I am trying to say is Gabrielle, will you marry me?"

Gabrielle had tears of joy in her eyes. She's wanted this for a long time, wanting to settle down with Xena and just be, "Yes Xena. I will marry you. I love you." She moved her hands to cup Xena's face and pulled her head down to her, kissing her softly.

"I love you too." Xena said breathlessly when the kiss ended. They just sat in each others arms for the next little while, until Xena noticed Gabrielle was starting to drift off.

"Come on my sweet bard. Its time for bed." Xena pulled Gabrielle down onto the bedrolls, and pulled her into a warm embrace, covering them both with furs.

"Good night, Xena"

"Good night Gabrielle"

And both sighed in complete contentment as they drifted off in each others arms.

**1** Name for the Greek goddess of Universal remedy.


	8. Chapter 8 - Supplies

_Chapter 8_

Gabrielle woke up just before sunrise, and looked over at her warrior. It was the first time in awhile that she woke before her Xena, but she knew when the warrior had a particularly emotional day previously it would cause the warrior to sleep a bit later. She decided to let Xena sleep and went to go assemble breakfast so she could surprise the warrior with breakfast in bed. Looking in her pack, however, she noticed that they were short on supplies. She frowned, then decided to go a little ways from camp and ask for some help.

"Dite?" She whispered.

In a flash, there was the Goddess, dressed in her raciest pink nightie, half asleep.

"You know, most of us Gods generally like to sleep past sunrise. My beauty sleep keeps me this fabulous." Aph said with a yawn.

"I'm sorry Aph. But I had a few questions and I'm not particularly fond of calling on Ares."

"Totally understandable sweet pea. I wouldn't want his to be one of the first faces I saw in the morning either."

Gabrielle giggled, "Yeah. I'll stick with a couple of my favourite women," causing the Goddess to smile, "Okay, my first question. I noticed you keep bringing us back to the same camp spot. I assume there is a good reason for that?"

"Yes, peanut. Its a controlled camp spot, so that no one else can interfere. I mean, you guys have enough to worry about without having to fight off idiotic men who wander into your camp. Whenever someone comes near this area, they hit a force field that they can not penetrate."

"Very thoughtful. Thank you. Then I assume we aren't able to travel to any villages or anywhere else until we have completed the trials, the exceptions being the two villages we must navigate between for Poseidon's trail?"

"Sorry pet, but no. I wanted to keep things as simple as possible, and you and Xena seem to find trouble easily. Wouldn't work out well for the trials if you got caught up in something else right now, knowing both of you as I do, neither of you would be able to sit by if there was some injustice happening somewhere." Aphrodite smirked.

"Gabrielle laughed, "We do seem to find our share of trouble, even when we don't want to. Well then, my next question would be to ask if you can replenish our supplies. We are short on food items right now, and I don't particularly want to eat nothing but unseasoned fish or rabbit for the next few days, and I noticed there aren't any fruit trees in the immediate area or any natural herbs around."

Aphrodite slapped her forehead, "Oh little one, I am sorry. I forgot about your basic human needs in trying to keep things simple. Of course I can replenish your supplies." She snapped her fingers and there was a couple of bulging bag of fruits, vegetables, breads, honey, herbs and spices, as well as extra bandages and other healing supplies.

"Thanks again, Dite."

"You're welcome, Gabs. If you need more, just ask." she smiled, "Okay, I am going to go change into something more appropriate. You go eat and wake up tall, dark and luscious and we'll see you in a few candle marks." the Goddess smiled and she was gone in a flash.

Gabrielle headed back towards camp and found her warrior was still asleep. She smiled, and started on simple breakfast of honey, bread and fruit, and a sweet tea. When everything was ready, she went back to the bedrolls and started to stroke her warrior's cheek to wake her.

Xena's opened her eyes and stared in wonder at the beautiful person above her.

"Good morning beautiful." Xena said, smiling.

"Good morning Xena. I have breakfast in bed for you." Gabrielle smiled back, and leaned in for a quick good morning kiss.

Xena reached up and tangled her hands in the bard's hair, pulling her down closer to her.

Gabrielle reluctantly pulled herself up and said breathlessly, "Now Xena, we have work to do, and we can't count on the Gods to just let us be for a couple more hours while we indulge ourselves. Well, Aph would, but Ares wouldn't." She chuckled.

Xena sighed, "You're right, as usual. When did you become so wise and responsible?" she said as she poked her bard in the ribs.

"Funny, Xena. Really funny." she said with mock pout, pretending to be offended.

Xena just laughed and then sat up, grabbing the plate from beside Gabrielle. They laughed a little as they started to eat through their breakfast. After it was done, they went to the stream near by to wash up and fill up their water skins, then headed back to camp. They found the camp once again packed up, and Ares and Aphrodite waiting for them.

"Is this going to be the usual morning routine for this? You guys assuming we are done with the camp when we head to the stream?" Xena said, completely straight faced, but with hint of a smirk playing out the corner of her mouth.

Aphrodite looked shocked, "Oh centaur poop. I am sorry. That's the second time I forgot about your human, uh, needs." she said with a wink.

Xena raised an eyebrow and Gabrielle laughed before answering the unsaid question. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I called on Aphrodite this morning to ask a few questions and get our supplies refilled."

"We're not able to leave this camp until the trials are over?" Xena asked, though suspected as much when they returned to the same spot last night.

"Nope, sorry Xena." It was Ares who answered, "I assumed you would figure that out."

"I had an idea, especially when we were brought back to the same place. And I figured Gabrielle would have figured it out too, which is why I didn't mention it."

"Well, why don't we get to business? You have 4 more trials to choose from." Ares said.

"Gabrielle, which one do you think we should do next?" Xena asked, taking her bard's hand in hers and intertwining their fingers.

"You really are asking me for my opinion, aren't you?" Gabrielle smirked, squeezing Xena's hand back.

Xena laughed, "Yes love. I told you, partners. Though I am sure we have disagreed, I have always valued your opinion, even if I didn't take it into consideration as often as I should have. You are smart and truly do have some great ideas."

Gabrielle's heart swelled with pride at these words. "Okay, I was thinking either the hunting trial, or the puzzles trial. They seem like good physical and mental workouts, rather than an emotional one."

"That sounds fine. I think puzzles would be good today. I want the opportunity to learn and test the extra skills that I gained becoming a spirit warrior."

"It's decided then," Gabrielle said, and turned to the Gods, "We'll go through Athena's trial next, please."

"Okay, let me go over it for you before we go," Ares stated, "There are 4 rooms, each with a puzzle to them. As I stated before, you have to figure out each puzzle before the door to the next room will open. When you have completed the trial, Athena will reappear as a Goddess before you and will escort you back here. As always, we are open to questions, both now and as you are in the trials. We can not give you the answers to the puzzles though."

"Other than the weapons we have, are we allowed to bring anything else with us into the trial?" Xena asked.

"Yes, you are allowed the water skins." Ares answered.

"Are we allowed to have a puzzle reset while we are in each room, if we want to start it over, but not actually leave?" Gabrielle asked.

"Partially, we can reset each of the puzzles up to 3 times. But knowing you both, you probably won't need it." said Ares with a smirk.

"Okay, I think I get it. You ready, Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sure, let's go." Xena replied.

Ares snapped his fingers, and the forest disappeared around them, only to be replaced by a stone room.


	9. Chapter 9 - Puzzles

_Chapter 9_

"Good Luck, little ladies." Aphrodite's voiced whispered around them.

Gabrielle and Xena took their moment to observe their surroundings. They were standing on a small stone platform near the entrance. In front of them was a large cavern with ropes, and 6 small platforms spaced throughout the middle. To their right was a small table with a scroll on it. They went over to the scroll, and Gabrielle picked it up, reading in out loud.

"Welcome to the platform room. You must make it from one side to the other. Sounds simple? Its not. Each rope will disappear when you let go of it. As well, at least one of you must touch each platform to light the 6 torches near the door and open it. Good luck."

They turned their attention back to the ropes. They both were surveying the spacing between ropes, the platforms, and counting how many ropes it might take to get across.

"Xena?" asked Gabrielle.

"What is it love?"

"I am still not comfortable swinging from rope to rope, since the incident with Velasca. I know it was a very long time ago, but it still makes me nervous. I think I would like to be the one who stops on the platforms. But I want to know if you are up to swinging straight across without rest, seeing as your body is still fairly new."

"Its okay Gabrielle. I was thinking along the same lines actually. I can probably skip a few ropes, leaving some extra ones for you in case you need them. Maybe we should consider some rope training when we're done, just in case we need it hunting souls."

"Maybe we should," Gabrielle giggled a little, "Okay. Let me start to go across. Don't come out onto the ropes until I reach the 3rd platform, just in case."

"No problem love." Xena hugged her bard quick, and let her steady herself to go.

Gabrielle shook her body loose, then grabbed for the first rope, swinging to the first platform. She landed neatly, and turned to watch the rope disappear. They heard a small bell near the door, and a torch near the door lit up, indicating that the first part was active. Gabrielle looked out to the next nearest platform, and realized she would need to swing from rope to rope first to reach it. She took a deep breath to ready herself, then jumped to the next rope, swung forward, then grabbed the next one and swung and landed on the next platform, hearing the bell. She was pleased with herself and was turning to look at the warrior, when she heard a rumbling sound. Gabrielle looked up and her eyes got wide.

Xena spun around to see the wall slowly start moving towards them. She cursed, then screamed out to Gabrielle, "MOVE GABRIELLE. JUST MOVE!"

Gabrielle was already moving towards the next platform when she heard Xena scream for her to move. Xena was moving just as fast beside her, though was purposefully staying swinging near her bard, in case she needed to steady her. They kept glancing over at the wall behind them, which seemed to slowly pick up speed as they moved towards the exit. Gabrielle was about to land on the last platform but undershot the landing a bit and was dangerously close to the ledge, losing her balance. Xena gave out her war cry and did a flip off of the rope she was on, spinning through the air and landing on the platform, grabbing Gabrielle around the waste and pulling her close. They heard the final bell and saw the door open ahead of them. Gabrielle smiled briefly, but both of them knew they needed to move, as the wall was now beside the 5th platform. Gabrielle grabbed the nearest rope, swung forward, and landed in the door way. Xena noticed there were no more ropes left, and saw that the door way was too far for a basic flip. Gabrielle noticed too.

"XENA! BECOME A SPIRIT WARRIOR!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HAVE THE POWERS OF A SPIRIT WARRIOR! USE THEM!"

Xena closed her eyes and concentrated, _'I need to be spectral.'_ She felt her body shift, and opened her eyes to discover that it worked. She steadied herself on the edge of the platform, closest to the door, then let loose a war cry and flipped. Her spirit warrior powers gave her the extra flight she needed to reach the exit, but as she landed, she started to slip backwards, and her concentration slipped, causing her to become solid again. Gabrielle rushed forward and grabbed Xena around her waist, spinning her through the open door and into the corridor beyond it. The door then shut behind them with a resounding boom.

Both Gabrielle and Xena were still hanging on to each other, breathing heavily. They looked at each other, then when they felt their breathing return to normal, Xena reached into the bag behind her and grabbed a water skin for them to drink from. When Gabrielle felt herself relax, she spoke.

"Well, I guess I no longer need that rope training, huh?"

Xena started to laugh, "No my bard, I think you just got the right motivation you need to get over that barrier. Guess they forgot to mention in the scroll that we needed to move fast."

"Guess so," Gabrielle said as she looked around her, "Looks like we're in a small corridor."

"Looks like. Gabrielle, how did you know I could change into a spectral form, but then become human again?"

"I didn't know for sure. I went with my gut on that one and got lucky it paid off."

"Very lucky. Well, at least we know that I do indeed have some extra skills other than feeling changes in the air when Gods approach or knowing when someone's lying."

Gabrielle laughed, "Ready to move forward to the next area?"

"Sure love, let's get this over with."

As they moved along the corridor, they heard what sounded like a dragon spitting fire. There was a lot of light ahead, and when they reached the opening they discovered why. The room was small, only a tiny bit taller than Xena. They also noticed holes along the left wall, with fireballs spitting out of them at random intervals, big enough to fill the space between floor and ceiling. They noticed just in front of them another table with a scroll. Xena reached forward this time and read the scroll.

"The fire is random. You will not find a pattern. One of you has he power to withstand the fire. The door is open."

Xena looked ahead and noticed that the door was indeed open, but also noticed that the fire was completely random, and no pattern could be found. As well, since they were so big, they couldn't roll under them. She did notice that there was also space between each hole, so she knew they could rest between fireballs, if they could figure out how to get past them in the first place.

"Gabrielle, I have no idea how we are going to get past these fireballs. My spectral form won't protect us here." Xena sighed and furrowed her brow, clearly discomforted by not having the answers.

Gabrielle was thoughtful for a moment, thinking over the words on the scroll. _'One of you has the power to withstand the fire'_ Gabrielle gasped when she realized what that meant.

"Gabrielle? What are you thinking?" Xena asked.

"I think I understand the last part of the scroll. You won't like it, but it is the only way."

"What is it love?" Xena braced herself to hear the worst.

"I can withstand the fire. My tattoo Xena. The one that Akemi gave me for protection. I was hit in the back with a fireball during your fight with Yodoshi, with almost no effect. I have to block the fire with my tattoo while you move through."

Xena growled. "You're right. I don't like it."

"You know I am right though."

"Yes, I know." Xena sighed. Though she knew that Gabrielle was strong in her own ways, and on almost equal footing as a warrior, she still struggled with letting her go headfirst into danger or pain.

"Well, lets get this done then." said Gabrielle as she moved towards the fireballs. She positioned herself, then side stepped into the path of the flames.

When the fireball made contact, she felt the powerful force behind it, and wanted to scream. She steadied herself however, determined to not give Xena a reason to stop their progress, and yelled out to her warrior. "COME ON XENA, MOVE. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN HOLD!"

Xena ran forwards past Gabrielle into the break in the lines. She waited for Gabrielle to side step before reaching out to her. Gabrielle held her hands up and said, "No Xena, please, just let us get through this." and she side stepped into the next path.

As they moved across the room, Xena notice Gabrielle's face set with pain, tears forming in her eyes. She knew she couldn't stop, and it hurt to watch. When they reached the last fireball, she heard Gabrielle give out a small cry and then moved out of the path when Xena was clear, collapsing on the floor. Xena dropped to her side, gently bringing the bard up to her arms.

"Gabrielle? Little one? Can you hear me love?"

"Xena," Gabrielle said hoarsely, "I am alright. Water first please, then we can look at my back.

Xena handed her the water skin and waited for her to relax a little, but also letting her eyes examine her from where she sat. She noticed that Gabrielle's clothes were completely intact, confirming they weren't regular fireballs. When Gabrielle was ready, Xena helped her remove her top to examine her back. Xena gave an audible shocked sound at what she saw.

"Xena? What is it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Your tattoo is glowing red Gabrielle. Does it hurt?"

"It stings a little, but it doesn't actually hurt anymore. It seems to be subsiding a little."

"The glowing is getting fainter as you sit and drink. Keep replenishing your water love, I think that is what is helping."

Gabrielle continued drinking until the water skin was empty. She looked up at her warrior, who smiled at her.

"Its going back to normal Gabrielle. That is amazing. You're amazing. I love you." and she leaned in to give Gabrielle a kiss.

Gabrielle caressed the warrior's face when the kiss ended, "I love you too, my warrior. You ready to continue?"

"Yes, let's go." she said as she helped Gabrielle up off the floor, and handed her top back to her.

They walked through the door, and were surprised by what they saw. There was a small raised stone platform, with what appeared to be 3 switches, and 3 small stone dolls. Just in front was the familiar table with a scroll on it. Gabrielle reached it first and picked it up to read.

"You have been brave to reach this room. This is where your wisdom will be tested. Below is a logic puzzle. When you solve it, put the dolls onto the correct switch and the door will open:

'There are three mortal children, completely devoted to the Gods of their region. Each kid (Lila, Tara, and Eve) worship three different gods (Hermes, Helios, and Demeter) in three different countries (Chin, Romania, and Greece).

1. The Herald of the gods is worshiped by the Asian girl.

2. Eve uses Drachma to buy things.

3. The one who lives in Bucharest loves the sun.

4. Eve worships the Goddess.

5. Demeter's worshiper is the closest to Mount Olympus.

6. Tara shares her homeland with the Harpies.

7. Had Lila loved Roman Mythology, she would worship Mercury.

8. Lila's country is the largest of the three.'

The dolls are sitting in the same order as the names in the riddle. The countries are as they are in the riddle as well, from left to right. Read the clues carefully. Good luck.

Gabrielle and Xena both pondered this for a moment. It was Gabrielle that spoke first.

"Xena, did Aphrodite leave me any scrolls in our bag?"

Xena rummaged through the bag, and pulled out a scroll, some ink and a quill for Gabrielle and handed it to her.

"Now Xena, you are just as good as puzzles, so I am going to re-read the clues and we can decide on answers together." Gabrielle smiled at her warrior.

"Sure thing love. The first is easiest to answer. The girl who lives in Chin worships Hermes."

Gabrielle jotted down the answer to the first question, "And the second one's answer is that Eve is from Romania, as Drachma is their currency." Gabrielle said as she wrote her answer.

"You know Romanian culture?" Xena asked a little surprised.

"I have many skills," they both laughed at that, "Plus, there are Romanian Amazons."

"Oh, right. Amazons. I forgot you always spend a lot of time studying when we visit Amazon Nations."

Gabrielle smiled at her warrior before returning her attention to the puzzle, "Number 3 and 4 answers one part of the riddle. Since Helios is the name of the Sun God in some cultures, and Bucharest is in Romania, then Eve worships Helios in Romania."

"Well done my bard," Xena said.

Gabrielle smiled again as she wrote out that information so they could remember where that doll was supposed to sit.

Xena spoke next, "Number 5 indicates that whoever worships Demeter, does so in Greece."

Gabrielle wrote that out, then gasped as she saw the next part. "Tara shares her country with the harpies. Therefore she worships Demeter in Greece, meaning logically Lila is left worshiping Hermes in Chin."

"Good work Gabrielle," Xena said while hugging her bard, "Let's go put the dolls on their rightful spot."

Gabrielle and Xena grabbed up the dolls and put them in the order of Lila, Eve then Tara. They both held their breath as the 3 switches lowered. They heard a bell and the torches on the door in front of them lit up, and the stone door opened. They smiled at each other and moved forward to the final room.

They approached the new room slowly, as there appeared to be no light. Xena grabbed one of the torches before they moved into the final room. The door shut behind them, and just as Xena raised the torch to see what was in the room, a very strong gust of wind swept up around them and blew the torch out, plunging the room into darkness, and causing the pair to gasp. 

"Xena?" the bard reached out until she grasped the warrior's arm.

"I'm here Gabrielle." Xena said as she took the bard's hand, "Listen, I am going to go spectral again so I can see what is in this room. Please stay perfectly still, I won't leave you for long."

"Okay. Let me know what you see."

Xena closed her eyes and concentrated again, feeling herself shift into her spirit warrior form. She opened her eyes, and looked around in amazement. The room was completely empty, except for the usual table and scroll.

"There's a scroll here Gabrielle." Xena called out to Gabrielle.

"Read it out loud." replied the bard.

"It says: 'You have done well to reach the final room. As these trials are to return one of you to your mortal form, only you may complete this final part. The other must stand aside. More will be revealed on this parchment when it is done."

"Well, I guess I get to sit this one out. I will put myself in the entry way. Let me know what the rest of the scroll says though please." Gabrielle called out, as she slowly backed up.

"Of course love." Xena watched Gabrielle back up to the doorway, then picked up the scroll again, "It continues with: 'You must defeat the past. When you are ready, state as such and the battle will begin,'" Xena frowned and looked back towards Gabrielle, "What do you think that means?"

"I don't know Xena. Just prepare yourself for a battle, and see what happens." Gabrielle spoke into the direction of Xena's voice, disturbed that she couldn't at the very least see what was going on.

"Alright." Xena pulled out her sword, focused her concentration again to make sure she stayed in her spectral form, and braced herself.

"I'm ready." She spoke to the darkness.

There was a small flash, and Xena gasped. It was like she was staring into a mirror, except it was a reflection from her past life, her Destroyer of Nations persona. The form smirked at her, then pulled out its own sword, and slowly started circling the warrior. Xena focused herself again, and went in for an attack. Her past self mimicked the attack exactly, and they clashed swords. Xena went for another attack, and was met with the same thing. It was like she really was fighting in the mirror. This continued for awhile before Xena growled in frustration. This caused her to lose her spectral form, and the other Xena disappeared.

"Xena? What is going on?" Gabrielle said into the darkness, "What part of the past are you fighting?"

"I am fighting myself. My past self. The Destroyer of Nations. However, its like I am fighting a mirror. Everything I do is met exactly by my former self. I can't seem to get an angle on it and finish the fight."

Gabrielle was thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe you aren't supposed to?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is one of the best ways to get through hurts from the past?" Gabrielle asked, feeling fairly certain that since she had to sit out from this particular part of the trial that she just couldn't give the answers to her warrior and that Xena needed to work it out for herself.

Xena stood there, thinking. _'When we had problems in our past, we talked about it, we worked through it, and we forgave each other. Then we let it go...that's it! I have to let it go!' _

"I have to forgive myself and let it go, don't I?"

"I believe so love." Gabrielle said.

Xena walked over to the entrance and grabbed Gabrielle into a hug. "Thank you. I don't know where I would be without you. You truly are my better half." Xena felt Gabrielle smile into her chest, "I will be back shortly." and she let her Bard go and focused herself into her spectral form.

As she suspected, her former self was still standing where she had left her, sword slacked at her side like Xena's. Xena sheathed her swords and the past self followed suit. Then Xena spoke.

"I know I hurt you. I chose the path filled with hate, desire and greed. I allowed Ares to charm me and became so immersed in the hate that I no longer cared for anything. I wronged you, and I am sorry. I am no longer that person and I choose to let it go. It will no longer let it affect how my life goes from this point forward. I can't change the past, I can only work for the future."

There was another bell, and the torches around the room were ignited. Xena shifted back to her regular form as Gabrielle came rushing forwards, grabbing Xena into a hug. They stood like that for a moment, both hearing the Goddess shimmer in but choosing to ignore it for a moment. Finally they broke apart and faced Athena hand-in-hand.

"Xena and Gabrielle," Athena said, her head hanging in shame, "I wronged you, and I am sorry. I lead my kin to attack you relentlessly, and you lost not only time with your daughter, but time with both your families before they passed. Again, I am sorry."

Gabrielle glanced up at Xena, trying to read her expression. They had let go of so much of the past already, even before today's trials, but she wasn't sure if Xena was ready to forgive Athena for her actions, especially after they used her daughter as part of their first trial. Xena looked down at her bard, tears streaming down her face. Gabrielle squeezed Xena's hand, reached her other hand up to Xena's cheeks and wiped away the tears. She gazed into her warrior's blue eyes, letting her love show through to help her warrior through this. Xena turned her head towards Athena as she spoke.

"I have already forgiven the past, before my death, as well as now here. I forgive you Athena, and hope that you, in time, can forgive yourself for the past as well. We may not have had a chance to raise our daughter, but we are both still proud of who she turned out to be in the end."

Gabrielle spoke to the Goddess as well, "I forgive you, as I know from **many** personal experiences that if you do not forgive the past, you can not move into the future. Xena is right. We are proud of Eve and proud of each other. Forgive yourself Athena, and your own healing will begin."

"Thank you both. I will do everything I can to keep you both safe going forward. I owe you that much, if not more for returning me to my immortality." Athena said, "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's go." Gabrielle said.

They shimmered out of the stone room and landed in what appeared to be a cabin.


	10. Chapter 10 - Cabin in the woods

_Chapter 10_

Gabrielle and Xena looked at their surroundings. Their packs of supplies were near the door, and were again filled to the brim. They were in a small cabin, with a fireplace, table with chairs, large bed, and a small room in the back with a bath. Xena walked over to the window to look outside and noticed a small fenced off area, which included a well, and a stable that looked like it could hold two horses. Xena turned towards Gabrielle to see her confusion mirrored in her bard's green eyes.

"What's going on here? Aren't we supposed to be back at the campsite?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know. We also appear to be missing a couple of Gods."

Gabrielle took another look around the room, and noticed a small scroll sitting on the pillows on the bed, "Xena. There's a note on the bed." and she went over to the bed to retrieve it.

"It says: 'Congrats my little love birds. You are likely wondering about the cabin. Well, there are two reasons for it. The first is that a couple of Ares' warlords are in need of his attention for a day or so, and I felt bad about leaving you in a campsite without human comforts, so I created this cabin. Secondly, the hunting task is next, so I will have Argo and another horse sent to you. I know we said we would let you choose your tasks, but there is unfortunately a time limit on the beast we need hunted, so it will have to be next, particularly since Ares needs a couple days to fix some damage. So, enjoy the cabin and your time together. Your fabulously fantastic love Goddess, Aph.' "

Gabrielle looked over at Xena and they both smiled.

"Looks like we get a little breather." said Xena.

"Yeah. I guess for once Ares' idiotic warlords did us a favour." Gabrielle laughed.

Xena laughed too, "Well, since we're here, why don't I go grab some water to heat up for the bath, as well as some rabbit or something, and you can get started on the dinner?"

"Sounds like a good plan. Hurry though. I am starving."

"My dear, when are you not hungry?" Xena grinned as she walked over to her bard to poke her in the ribs.

"Have I mentioned that you're funny, warrior?" Gabrielle said, poking Xena back.

Xena leaned down for a kiss, then said, "I will be back shortly," and proceeded outside.

Gabrielle went over to grab their packs and started to unload them. She noticed several extra items that Aphrodite provided them too, such as candles, scented oils and rope. Gabrielle decided to leave that pack undisturbed for now and unpack it later as a surprise for Xena. She grabbed the flint and some of the smaller wood beside the fireplace and started a fire. She then started to chop up some vegetables, mixed in some herbs, and set the pan near the fire with some cooking oil in it to heat it up. She decided to also grab one of the scented oils and put it in the bathing room, so that when they bathed it would be more relaxing. Xena came back with a couple of rabbits, then went back and forth from the well to fill the cauldron over the fire as well as half of the bath. She then took the rabbits, skinned them, then handed them over to Gabrielle to start cooking. While the food was cooking, Gabrielle and Xena lifted the cauldron of boiling water off the fire, took it to the bathing room, and poured it into the tub, so that it had time to cool down a bit before they used it. Gabrielle poured some of the scented oil in to the tub as well, so that when they returned the room would be filled with the aroma. They returned to the main room and while Gabrielle tended to the food, Xena removed her weapons, armour and boots and sat down to relax. Gabrielle set the table, then brought the food over and started portioning it out. When all was ready, Gabrielle removed her weapons and boots as well, and sat down across from Xena.

"This smells and looks fantastic, as always Gabrielle. Thank you." said Xena with a big grin on her face.

"You're welcome. I am glad we get to eat at the comfort of a table, instead of up against a rock or log. I haven't actually done this since before we reached Jappa." said Gabrielle.

"I remember. That little town on the border of Chin. With that horrible stew." Xena chuckled at the memory.

"Oh yeah, and those wannabe warlords who kept trying to get into your leathers." Gabrielle joined in the laughter.

"Thanks for reminding me," Xena said with a grimace on her face, "At least they were drunk enough I was able to hold them off without resorting to hurting them. Much."

"Well, when we re-open your mother's inn, we'll just have to make sure that everyone is fully aware you are taken, and perhaps have people leave weapons at the door."

"That's a really good idea. I can't wait to get home and get our lives started." Xena sighed, then continued eating her meal in a thoughtful silence.

Gabrielle ate what was left of her meal, then waited for the warrior to finish. She gathered up the dishes and washed them in the remaining water bucket, then left them out to dry. She then walked over to her warrior and grabbed her hands, pulling her up.

"Let's get out of these clothes and go freshen up in that tub." the bard said, and pulled Xena into the bathing room.

They stripped off their clothes and both sank into the tub, enjoying the feel of the warm water and the scents surrounding them. Xena motioned for Gabrielle to come sit in front of her, and Gabrielle complied, leaning back into the warrior as Xena wrapped her arms around the bard, leaning back as well. They sat there for awhile, taking in the comfort of each other and the warmth of the water. Eventually as the water started to cool off, Xena grabbed the soap and started to wash Gabrielle's hair and back, then taking in turn to be washed by the bard. When they were rinsed off, they stepped out of the tub, and Xena felt a shimmer in the air outside cabin. She went out to the window to see Argo and another horse grazing out in the yard.

"Gabrielle! Argo is here," Xena said, clearly excited about seeing her horse again, "Would you object if I went out there and spent a little time with her?"

"I understand Xena. Go ahead and say hi for me as well. I will get our stuff settled in here. Don't be long though." Gabrielle said the last part in a deep, sultry whisper.

"With motivation like that, Argo is definitely only getting a quick rub down." Xena said as she leaned down to Gabrielle for a kiss. Gabrielle tangled her hands into the warrior's hair, deepening the kiss, before releasing the warrior from her grasp.

"You better get a move on then Xena." she said, turning away from her to continue drying off and getting their bed items ready.

"Tease." said Xena as she pulled on her shift and headed outside.

Gabrielle got dressed and took the opportunity to more thoroughly examine the extra items Aphrodite had packed for them. She pulled the rope out and attached it to the headboard in the way she liked. She took out a couple of the candles and lit them, setting them on the bedside table. Then she pulled out the scented oils and dripped a few drops of them onto the candles, noting that one was her favourite scent of Jasmine. She inhaled the scent for a little bit before continuing to unload the bag. She then found a soft leather flogger, which appeared to have been worn in a little already. Gabrielle giggled as she realized that it was likely that the Goddess was the one who would have worked it in. The last thing she pulled out of the bag was a harness, complete with a smooth, phallic-shaped Jade stone. This caused Gabrielle to grin and she could also feel the heat rise in her cheeks, assuring her she was blushing. She prepared these items as well on the bedside table, then went to go brush out her hair and prepare herself for when Xena returned.

Meanwhile outside, Xena was slowly approaching Argo. She knew the horse was likely mad at her, so she was taking it slow. Argo whinnied at her, then stomped the ground, indicating that she was upset with the warrior.

"Shh. I am sorry girl. I know I left without saying good-bye. I am sorry. You and Gabrielle are very important to me. You know that," Xena smiled as the horse moved her head towards the warrior's hand, "And I am glad I was able to count on you to take care of Gabrielle in my absence. Just so you know, I never plan on leaving either of you again."

Argo neighed at the warrior and allowed Xena to grab her tack and brush her down, both content in the fact they were reunited. Xena also took her time to care for the second horse, which seemed to have a calmer temperament than Argo. _'Good thing too. I don't think we have ever found a suitable replacement for Gabrielle's horse. She's not a fan of riding and a calmer horse helped her, even if it took a bit to get that first horse to be calm.' _

She finished brushing down the horses, she took the bag of nearby oats and poured them into the trough so the horses could eat at their leisure. She stepped over to Argo to pat her forehead one more time before heading back into the cabin, not wanting to leave her bard waiting much longer.

When she opened the door, she gasped audibly at what she saw. There was Gabrielle, completely naked, lying seductively on the bed. She also noted the flogger, harness and phallus on the bedside table, and the rope attached to the headboard. She moaned as she turned to close and lock the door, and move slowly to the bed, removing her shift as she did so. She leaned down to the bard and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You sure Gabrielle? It has been a long time since we have indulged in this particular fantasy." Xena asked her bard.

"I am yours, my warrior. I love you. Do as you wish." Gabrielle said in a whisper, dripping with desire.

Xena moaned again, "Okay. Remember to call out truce if it becomes too much for you."

"We have never needed that word before except in tickle fights, mistress." Gabrielle said the last word with her head lowered, as if waiting for a command.

Xena did not need more motivation than that. "Bard, stand up and attach the harness to me."

"Yes, mistress." Gabrielle said as she grabbed the harness and slowly fastened it to the warrior, talking her time to feel the soft skin a little first. She then lowered her head again, waiting the next command.

Xena noticed the scented oils and candles, and decided to start slowly with a massage and gradually work up to the more intense pleasures.

"Lie down on your stomach, Bard." She commanded of her lover.

"Yes, mistress." replied Gabrielle, who proceeded to lie down on the bed as instructed.

Xena grabbed the jasmine-scented oil, and rather than warming it up in her hands first, she dropped some of it directly onto the bard's back, causing her to gasp. Xena smirked to herself, then placed her hands onto Gabrielle's back and started to work out the tight muscles. Gabrielle moaned as she felt the hands slowly work her body, then sighed as the hands moved down to massage her butt. Xena left one hand working her lover, she grabbed one of the candles and started to drip the hot wax onto Gabrielle's back, causing the bard to moan in both pain and pleasure. Xena notice the tattoo start to glow as it heated up again and felt her own warmth rise. When she was done with the candle torture, she pulled Gabrielle's hands up and used the already in place rope to bind her hands over her head. She grabbed a nearby cloth and tied it around Gabrielle's eyes. She then leaned over her lover's head and whisper into the bard's ears.

"On your hands and knees."

"Yes, mistress." Gabrielle's voice was hoarse with desire and anticipation as she raised herself onto her knees, using her arms and elbows to prop up her front since her hands were tied.

Xena went in behind Gabrielle and grabbed her thighs, spreading out the bard's legs a little more. When Gabrielle was positioned exactly as Xena wanted her, she grabbed the flogger and lightly started gliding it over the bard's back, down her firm ass and back again, causing Gabrielle to moan in pleasure. When she was certain her little one was relaxing into the sensations, Xena took the flogger and started to smack it against the firm ass in front of her, slowly increasing her speed and strength until she was going at a strong, fast rhythm. Gabrielle moaned and bucked in both pain and pleasure as she felt the soft leather working over her. She could feel the wetness building between her legs, enjoying every minute of the exquisite torture. Xena saw that her lover's ass was getting nicely red and decided to slow down her attack, eventually bringing it to a halt. She lightly pulled the flogger over her bard again, allowing gentle sensations to replace the harsh ones once again.

Gabrielle's senses were on overload. She wanted the pleasure to continue, "Please mistress."

"Please what?" Xena replied, putting the flogger down and reaching for the phallus and attaching it to the harness, knowing it was what the bard was going to ask for, but wanted to hear her beg anyways.

"Please, take me. Pleasure me, mistress."

"Your wish, my command." Xena stated.

She reached over to her lover and slowly started to caress her body, starting with her shoulders, then reaching underneath and started to massage the beautiful breasts underneath. Gabrielle whimpered, but didn't dare speak again, knowing it would be an act of defiance and would cause the warrior to stop what she was doing. Xena smirked, then slowly moved her hands down over the bard's hips and down her thighs, repeating the process over and over until the body under her was quivering with anticipation. She then reached between her lover's legs, and slowly started rubbing the heated center she found there, her hand getting covered in wetness.

"Gods Gabrielle, you are so beautifully wet." Xena commented, her voice dripping with the desire she felt.

Gabrielle whimpered again, but chose to remain silent, other than the moans the light touches were bringing to her. Xena then pulled her hand out and positioned herself behind her lover, the phallus touching but not entering the bard.

"Would you like me to enter you, little one?" Xena asked, her hands positioning themselves on Gabrielle's hips, waiting for the invitation.

"Yes, mistress." Gabrielle had to use all her will power to not force herself down onto the phallus.

"With pleasure, my love." Xena said, then slowly started to enter the bard, using her hands to guide Gabrielle's hips where she wanted them.

Gabrielle moaned, enjoying the feeling of the phallus slowly going in and out of her wet tunnel. Xena picked up momentum, thrusting in and out of Gabrielle at an increasing speed. Gabrielle's moans and cries became more pronounced as Xena continued her rhythm against the bard.

"XEEENNNAAA!" Gabrielle screamed into the night as wave upon wave of pleasure rolled over her.

Xena continued her thrusting, slowing down as she rode the wave of orgasm with Gabrielle. She remained inside the bard until she heard the bard's breathing return to normal. She then pulled out and put the tip of the phallus against Gabrielle's ass.

"Do you want me to pleasure you here?" She whispered.

"Please..." was all Gabrielle was able to manage.

Xena smiled and slowly started to enter Gabrielle's tight ass. The bard gasped in pain, only to be replaced with a moan of pleasure. Xena went slow at first, allowing Gabrielle to set the rhythm. When Gabrielle's hips began moving harder onto the phallus, Xena started to thrust harder, as well as reached around to Gabrielle's front and started to massage her hardened clit. It didn't take long for Gabrielle to reach the second orgasm, screaming and moaning, eventually collapsing onto the bed, breathing heavily. Xena pulled out, then reached up to untie the bard's hands. She took the harness off and then came to lie down beside her lover, an arm draped across her back while she waited for her to come back to her.

"Xena...That was amazing. Thank you. I love you." Gabrielle said, turning her head to face her warrior.

"I love you too, and you are most welcome." Xena said, reaching up to caress Gabrielle's face, pulling her down for a gentle kiss.

Gabrielle reached up behind the warrior's head, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. As she did so, she moved over to the warrior and rolled her onto her back, so that Gabrielle was mostly on top of her, with her leg between Xena's. Xena moaned into Gabrielle's mouth, as the bard's tongue danced with her own. Gabrielle broke the kiss and started to kiss her warrior's jaw line, moving her lips to her neck where she remained to nibble and lick for a little bit, enticing some wonderful sounds from Xena. She then slowly blazed a trail of kisses down the warrior's chest, stopping just short of the nipples. She started with slow kissing of the breasts, slowly circling her way to the center. She then pulled the nipple into her mouth, lightly nibbling on the tip, causing the warrior to arch her back in pleasure.

"Gabrielle..." Xena whispered, before moaning again, losing her ability to form coherent words.

Gabrielle smirked before moving to the other breast, repeating the same slow torture. She then started to slowly lick, nibble and kiss her way down Xena's abdomen, making her way very slowly to her ultimate destination. With her hands she pushed the warrior's legs further apart, then started to slowly run her hand from knee of one leg, across Xena's warm center, then back down the other leg, repeating the process. Xena's hips moved with the hand, trying to prolong the point when the hand was in the place she wanted it most. Gabrielle started to follow her hand down Xena's thigh with her lips, kissing her way down. She lightly spread the warrior's lips and started to lick up and down the full length of her.

"Please...more..." Xena whimpered, wanting to feel her bard inside her.

Gabrielle continued the slow torture of Xena, eventually leaving her mouth and tongue on the hardened clit. She put two fingers up to the warrior's wet opening, but only entered slightly before pulling out again. She heard Xena whimper and moan, the sounds music to her ears. She continued to use her tongue and mouth to work the nub, using her fingers to tease the warrior's wetness. She suddenly sucked hard on Xena's clit while plunging her fingers deep inside, causing the warrior to gasp and buck at the sudden attack. Gabrielle's fingers moved hard and fast inside of Xena, her tongue increasing pressure on the hard clit. Xena could feel herself letting go.

"GABBRRRIIIIEEELLLLEEE." the warrior screamed as her orgasm gripped her, waves of pleasure washing over her.

Gabrielle continued to make love to Xena until she felt her warrior slow down. She pulled out of her warrior and moved up to nestle herself into the crook of Xena's neck, waiting for the warrior to compose herself.

"Gabrielle. You give me so much, and I will never take advantage of the fact you are here again. I love you." Xena said, tears rolling down her cheek.

"I love you too, my warrior." Gabrielle said, reaching up and wiping away the tears. She then snuggled closer to Xena, feeling powerful arms wrap themselves around her as the both fell asleep, contentment, love and happiness washing over them.


	11. Chapter 11 - Tattoo

_Chapter 11_

Xena woke early the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Gabrielle was already up and about, making food, tidying up and humming as she went. Xena decided to stay motionless and quiet and watch her bard for awhile, especially since the bard was doing all of this completely naked. _'I still can't believe how lucky I am to have found her. I love her so much, and I am incredibly lucky that she feels the same way. I shouldn't worry about making up for my past, I should worry about keeping this wonderful person happy. She deserves the world and I am going to do everything I can to give it to her.'_ Xena watched Gabrielle dance around the room a little more and set the food out on the table before she sighed and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Good Morning, Gabrielle." she said, smiling.

"Good Morning, my warrior." Gabrielle replied, then came over to lean in for a kiss. Xena reached up and pulled Gabrielle down on top of her onto the bed, and deepened the kiss further, running her hands up and down Gabrielle as she did. Gabrielle moaned and tangled herself up in Xena's legs so you couldn't tell who belonged to which body part. They spent the next part of the morning expressing their love for each other. They then stayed cuddling for awhile, neither wanting to break contact with the other. Eventually Gabrielle spoke.

"I think breakfast got cold." she whispered, giggling a little.

Xena chuckled, "I think you are right. Are you hungry my little one?"

As if on cue, Gabrielle's stomach grumbled loudly. They both laughed, then Xena extracted herself from the bed and went to grab a plateful of fruits, breads, honey and cheese, so that they could eat in bed, and not have to wait on anything that needed to be cooked. They snuggled back up with each other, slowly munching on the offerings in front of them. Xena was the first to speak this time.

"Gabrielle. I know you probably don't really want to return to Jappa, but after seeing the behaviour of you tattoo, I would like to research it further at their temples. They have many scrolls about ancient magic such as this. I know it helped you on that mountain and again yesterday at the trials, but after the lies from Akemi, I want to be sure it's not something that is going to cause damage or issues for us in the future."

"You want to do research? The great Warrior Princess wants to read instead of just finding a monk and using the pinch on them until they talk?" Gabrielle smirked up at Xena.

Xena laughed at that, "You know, I did like to read at one point. I was the one who taught my brothers and Borias to read. And I have read every single one of your scrolls."

"I know you did. You didn't really say much about them though" Gabrielle replied, thoughfully.

"I know I didn't. I would always go back to them on the nights I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you doing drills. I didn't always agree with how you portrayed me as the good little warrior with a heart of gold, but I did enjoy the stories. They always seemed better in your writings then I remembered them."

"Well, I don't think I ever left anything out, or changed any parts of the stories." Gabrielle frowned a little, trying to remember if her stories were different than reality.

"No, the details are all the same, just with fancier wording. I guess the difference is what I was feeling at the time. It would have been hard for you to put that into writing when I didn't tell you what I was feeling or thinking as often as I should have."

"Oh," Gabrielle said, then sat thinking for a minute, "Xena, you never needed to tell me. I was able to pick up on what your emotions were. I think your mother called me an empath once. Not a true one, but one who could pick up on the feelings of those most important to me, especially when they were particularly strong emotions."

"I never knew that. Why didn't you mention it before?" Xena said quietly.

"It never came up. Besides, you were always trying to hide most of your emotions, and it didn't feel right to force you to face them when you weren't ready. You always came to talk to me about things eventually, so I just let you be." Gabrielle smiled at her warrior.

"Thank you, Gabrielle. I couldn't ask for a better friend, lover or soul mate." she reached out and squeezed the bard's hand, "But our conversation seems to have gone off track. I was asking about researching your tattoo, remember?"

Gabrielle laughed, "Right. You were. I agree with you about the trust issue with Akemi. But I don't think she would have gone through all the trouble of the tattoo if she wanted to hurt me. She had a plan in place already, and for her plan to work, I needed to be able to withstand that fireball. She needed me up on that mountain to be able to get you some of that water, since in her form she wouldn't have been able to."

"Still, I would feel better if we knew more about how it works so that we can also use it to our advantage if need be."

"As you wish my love. Maybe we can ask Athena for some help? She is the Goddess of Wisdom after all and it might help her move past her demons if she is helping us. Plus, if Athena can help, we don't have to go back to Jappa until we're full spirit warriors."

"That is a great idea, Gabrielle. Let's get dressed, go check on the horses then call upon her to see if she can help us." Xena said, getting up off the bed, stretching as she went.

They got dressed, cleaned up the earlier forgotten breakfast, and then headed outside to where the horses were. Gabrielle walked slowly up to the horse that was meant for her, reaching slowly up to pet its forehead. It nuzzled her hand, and allowed her to continue rubbing down her body. Gabrielle turned to Xena and smiled.

"I get another calm horse." the bard said.

"You do indeed. What are you going to call her?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe Ephonin. A mix of Ephiny and Eponin." Gabrielle sighed, "I miss them."

"I miss them too. They were good friends, and they helped keep your nation strong. I think the name is good." Xena came over and wrapped her arms around the bard, "You ready to talk to Athena?"

"Yes." Gabrielle said.

"Athena!" Xena called, and felt the air shimmer near them.

"Hello Xena. Hello Gabrielle. Enjoying your break?" Athena smiled tentatively at them, still feeling shameful of what she had done.

"Yes, we are," Gabrielle said, "We were also hoping to get some questions answered while we were in a waiting period here, and hopefully you can help us."

"What is the question little one?" Athena said.

It was Xena who answered, "I am worried about Gabrielle's tattoo. Although it has protected her, I want to make sure that Akemi hasn't given her something dangerous or evil, since Akemi wasn't exactly truthful with me from the beginning about this whole thing."

"Very wise. I will see if I can obtain some scrolls on the tattoo for you. Can you show me what it looks like so I know when I have the right information?"

Gabrielle lifted her shift up so the Goddess could see her back. The Goddess stared intently for a moment, memorizing what she saw.

"Okay, I think I have it memorized. Because Jappa is not my realm, it will take me a little longer to obtain the appropriate scrolls. I will hopefully be able to bring them by for you in the next couple of days. I should also let you know to both get your rest tonight. Ares is about finished fixing his warlords, so you will likely be heading out to hunt tomorrow."

"Thanks Athena." Gabrielle answered her, "And please be careful in Jappa. I know that your powers are diminished outside of Greece."

"I will. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Athena said and was gone in a shimmer of light.

"One more night. What should we do with ourselves?" Xena said with a crooked smile playing on her face.

"Oh, I don't know. I am sure we can think of something." Gabrielle said, laughing a little at the comment.

Xena laughed too, "Let's go for an evening swim. It's a nice night out."

"Lead the way, my love." Gabrielle said, taking Xena's hand in hers.

They walked a little ways from the cabin towards the water. They stripped off their clothes and moved into the stream. A little farther down was a waterfall, they both moved towards it, enjoying the feel of the water. Gabrielle reached out towards Xena and pulls her into a small kiss, then quickly dunked her in the water before she has time to relax. Xena came up out of the water sputtering a little, seeing the laughter on Gabrielle's face as she started swimming away from her. Xena started swimming after her, laughing as well, and caught the bard by the foot, dragging her back towards her. They splash at each other, fighting and laughing in the water. Eventually after they had wore themselves out they headed back to shore, got dressed and walk hand in hand back towards the cabin.

When they reach the cabin, Xena released Gabrielle's hand and went to grab her traps for rabbit. Gabrielle headed inside to get things ready for dinner. They felt a routine starting to set in, and both smiled at the pure joy of the simple life.

Once their dinner was ready they both sat quietly eating, both famished after a very light breakfast and from the water fight. Gabrielle finished first, and started to clean up. Xena joined her shortly, making short work of the dishes. They left them out to dry, then both started to get ready for bed. Gabrielle grabbed one of the oils and motioned Xena towards the bed.

"Back rub?" She asked her warrior.

"I would love one." Xena said, taking off her shift and lying face down on the bed.

Gabrielle poured some oil into her hands and began rubbing Xena at the shoulders, gently but firmly rubbing the tired muscles. Xena sighed as her bard worked her shoulders and back, finding herself completely relaxing into the feeling. Gabrielle continued her work on the warrior until she heard some soft snoring coming from beneath her. She smirked at Xena and then gently nudged her to roll over onto her side. Gabrielle removed her shift, climbed into the bed, and wrapped herself and Xena in furs. She then grabbed Xena's arms from under the cover to wrap around her waist.

"Good night." Gabrielle whispered, and was soon drifting off into a contented sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 - Didn't see that coming

_Chapter 12_

Gabrielle was thrashing about in the bed, a nightmare playing on in her head. Xena woke up to the movements, and reached around the bard to pull her in tighter and to whisper in her ear.

"Wake up Gabrielle. Shh, come on baby. It's just a nightmare. Wake up."

Gabrielle's eyes flew open and she stared at Xena in disbelief for a moment before her mind caught up to reality. Her eyes started to water, and Xena pulled her head down to her chest so Gabrielle could let it out. They lay there for a long time before Gabrielle's crying subsided, Xena whispering words of comfort to her. When she felt Gabrielle quiet down in her arms, she let her go slightly so she could look into her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Xena asked.

"I keep re-living those last few days in Jappa over, and the dreams are so vivid. I keep seeing your headless body, then the fight on the mountain, and the last moment I spoke to you." Gabrielle spoke hoarsely, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

Xena pulled Gabrielle in again, "Shh. It's going to be okay Gabrielle. I am here now and have no intention of going anywhere again. The nightmares will slow with time, when your mind has processed it better. I love you, my sweet little one."

"I love you too, my strong warrior," Gabrielle squeezed her tighter, "Sometimes I have to remind myself that you really are here. So much has happened in such a very short span of time, my mind is just racing."

"I know how you feel. When I wake up and actually feel you in my arms, it takes me a minute or two before I realize you really are there, and that I am working towards making this a permanent thing."

"It will be. It has to be. So much is riding on this, we have to prevail."

"I know," Xena whispered, and then glanced outside, "It's only about a candle mark before sunrise. You should get a little more sleep, love."

"I am not tired anymore. I can think of something else I would rather do before we get ready to hunt." Gabrielle said with a wink.

Xena smiled and leaned in to capture her bard's soft lips with her own, starting a fire that was sure to take a couple hours to burn. They spent the early morning hours in bed, exploring each other, before they were fully sated.

"I am going to go get the water ready for a bath, love." Xena said, slowly extracting herself from the warmth of the bed.

"Alright, I will go get breakfast ready. Perhaps today we can actually have the warm breakfast I make." Gabrielle said with a giggle.

Xena laughed, "That would be great." She put on her shift, leaned in for another kiss, and then went to go get water started.

Gabrielle got up and dressed then busied herself with breakfast while Xena came in and out with the water. They got the bath set up to cool, then sat down to eat. When breakfast was done, they went to bathe, and as they washed each other their desires took over again and it was another hour or so before they were finished in the tub. They finally got out and dressed fully, adding their weapons and armour this time as they were getting ready to hunt. They heard the shimmer outside and knew that it was time to head out.

They grabbed their gear and made their way out to the horses. Both Ares and Aphrodite were beside the horses, waiting patiently.

"Good...well I suppose there is still SOME morning left." Aphrodite winked. 

Gabrielle blushed and Xena chuckled at her before she said, "Well, you did provide us with such a wonderful cabin and, uh, accessories, that we felt it would be rude to not use them."

"Xena!" Gabrielle swatted her warrior's arm, causing everyone to laugh again.

"So," Xena said in a more serious tone, though still smiling, "Your note said that there was a time limit on the beast that needs to be hunted? Judging by the time frame, I would assume it is because the full moon approaches?"

"Yes," Ares replied, "The full moon gives the beast unimaginable power, as well as a larger blood lust. It has been attacking the Amazon nation relentlessly every month for awhile now. We are unsure how it came to these lands. But, since its power increases in a few days time, we felt that you should take it out before then, since you likely don't want to wait until after and have it attack the nation again."

Gabrielle took in these words, anger filling her, "Why wasn't I informed of this until now?!"

Xena reached out to take Gabrielle's hand to calm her, then turned her attention back to the Gods, "It's because you didn't know it was here until we were already in Jappa, isn't it? And, as Gabrielle passed the crown, Varia would have to be the one to let her know."

"Yes," Aph was the one to answer, "I have tried to keep an eye on both of you, keep up with my Love Goddess duties and to watch over the Amazons, both for the sake of Gabrielle and for my love of Artemis. Sadly, even as a Goddess I can't do it all at once. I didn't get the message from the Amazons until Gabrielle was on her way back here, and by that point we had figured out how to bring you back to your mortal form. I was trying to ease you guys back into this and didn't want to add extra stress. I am sorry I didn't let you know sooner."

"Do you still have the message from the Amazons?" Gabrielle asked, trying to maintain some semblance of calm, though her tone dripped with anger and frustration.

"Yes, hang on a moment." Aph snapped her fingers and a scroll appeared, floating in front of Gabrielle.

Gabrielle grabbed it, unrolled it and read it out loud, "It says: _'I hope this reaches you Gabrielle. We are in danger. Some monster continues to attack the village. We have lost several good people in this fight. I need yours and Xena's help here. We are at a loss. Please hurry.'_ It's signed by Varia." Gabrielle let go of Xena's hand walked towards the horses, cursing under her breath.

"Are we supposed to go visit the Amazons first? I thought you were keeping outside influences out of these trials?" Xena asked the Gods, but her eyes never left her bard.

"We are. Any of the other outside influences will be kept back. The part of this that will resurrect Artemis is to kill the beast and bring its hide to Artemis' temple. We won't be able to assist you much more with this. The Amazons will hopefully be able to answer questions about the beast for you. Keep in mind as well that it must be by one of your hands that the beast dies, so if you choose to bring any Amazon warriors with you, they must not kill the beast." Ares said.

"Fine. We'll leave at once." Gabrielle said, fastened her saddlebag to her horse, mounted it, then started moving away.

Xena frowned at her bard, then proceeded to secure her saddlebag to Argo and mount her as well, "Thanks for the information. I guess we shall see you at Artemis' temple when this is over."

"Yes. Good luck." Aph said as her and Ares disappeared.

Xena nudged Argo forwards, catching up with Gabrielle quickly before slowing her horse down to match Gabrielle's pace. Gabrielle's face was set with anger, which worried the warrior. She hoped Gabrielle had gained enough wisdom to know not to go into this with any sort of vendetta.

"Gabrielle?" Xena asked her tentatively.

"What?" Gabrielle said harshly, taking the warrior of guard.

"Never mind." Xena said softly, taking her eyes off of Gabrielle and focusing on the road.

Gabrielle looked over at Xena and her anger started to ebb away. She sighed, and then reached over to grab Xena's hand, "I'm sorry Xena. I don't know where that anger came from."

"It's understandable. These women are still your tribe, even if it's not the people you grew to love so long ago. You feel responsible for them as their queen, whether you gave up the title or not, and a part of you is wishing you had stayed to be their queen, to watch over them while they dealt with the hardships and suffering that they are currently facing, am I right?" 

"Yeah, I guess I just kept thinking back to how we were too late to save Eponin, Solari or Ephiny. Or our parents. We are always away from the people we love when something happens to them."

"I know. I learned long ago, however, that since I am mortal, I can not be everywhere at once. I have to accept that, and if something does happen, I have to make sure justice is done."

"Yeah, I guess with everything that has happened to us over the years, I should know that lesson myself."

"It's okay Gabrielle. We'll figure this out and help the nation." Xena said, squeezing the bard's hand.

"Thanks." Gabrielle replied, "We should move faster if we want to reach the village before dark.

"Yes, let's get going."

They nudged their horses into run, enjoying the feel of the wind on their faces as they moved. It was just after sundown when they reached the borders of the Amazon nation. They slowed their horses down, and Xena whistled into the air some Amazon signals to announce their approach. Three warriors in masks dropped out of the trees as Gabrielle and Xena dismounted their horses. They approached the Amazons with their arms in the air, hands clasped together in a symbol of peace. Xena's eyes looked over the warriors and noticed that something was a little strange, but she could sense no evil either. She could just sense something, familiar, but couldn't figure out what. The Amazons bowed, not removing their masks. Gabrielle looked at Xena, confused by this, as it was customary for the Amazons to remove their masks when addressing a Queen, unless in the middle of a ritual.

"Stand, warriors. Remove your masks." Gabrielle voice took a commanding tone.

"As you wish, my Queen" said the one in the middle, and all three warriors removed their masks.

Gabrielle fainted at the sight of her three favourite Amazons, Ephiny, Solari and Eponin, standing before her.


	13. Chapter 13 - Amazons United

_Chapter 13_

"Is she okay?" Ephiny asked Xena, all of them crouched down over the bard.

"She'll be okay. I think her brain just went into overload at all the things that have happened in a very short span of time. It needed a moment to stop and recover itself." Xena chuckled a little, her hand gently stroking Gabrielle's forehead.

Gabrielle groaned, opened her eyes slightly and mumbled at them, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

All of them laughed at that remark, and then Xena sat down behind Gabrielle and helped her sit up.

"Don't rush it Gabrielle." Xena said softly.

"Not planning on it. I feel quite dizzy right now. Remember, its only been a few days since I was knocked out." She said as she leaned back into her warrior. She glanced up at the Amazons who were now standing above them.

"Do you mind telling me how in the name of the Gods you three are standing here, fully corporeal, in front of me?" Gabrielle asked.

"We are Amazon Spirit Warriors. We have been since we each died, though we didn't have the power to reveal ourselves to anyone. We just helped Amazons cross over. It wasn't until this new beast came about that we were given new powers. We all woke up near the north mountains, finding that we were solid forms. It appears that we can only be solid at night. We aren't sure how we came to be though. Before the birth of Eve and the Twilight we would have thought it was Artemis, but now we don't know." Ephiny explained.

"When did you gain form?" Xena asked.

"About three month ago." Solari answered.

"Hmm. That was about when I died and became a spirit warrior as well."

"You died again?" Eponin asked.

"Yes, I did. You didn't know?"

"No, we didn't. If you died around the same time we became, let's call it human for now, then we wouldn't have heard about your soul." Eponin said.

"Xena?" Gabrielle said, her eyes still closed.

"Yes, love?"

"I think I am ready to get up. Also, I think there is a lot more about this whole scenario that we don't know. I think that although Akemi was involved, I don't think she acted alone. We need answers, and I think sending Athena to Jappa for information may help with some of that. But for now, we need to hunt that beast. We have two days left before the full moon." Gabrielle stated as she slowly got up off the ground, "I also have questions for Varia that I would like answered with the presence of you three, so you will need to go find other scouts for the border guard please."

"Okay, we'll be back shortly, my queen." Ephiny said as all three Amazons bowed before running off towards the village.

Gabrielle watched them leave before turning to Xena, "Aphrodite said that part of your skills include a new ability to be able to tell you were being lied to, is that right?"

"Yes, and before you ask, they are telling the truth. So far, everyone we have talked to has. That worries me even more, because that means there is a player in this game out there that we haven't met yet, and who is working towards something unknown, possibly plotting against us if it goes back as far as my death."

"Wait, when you demanded the truth from Akemi, how exactly did you phrase the question?"

"I simply asked if I needed to remain dead, or if I could have continued by your side."

"So, since you didn't really ask if anyone else was involved, she could keep that knowledge from you and you wouldn't know it was a lie."

"I suppose. It's also possible that as I had not been a spirit warrior for very long, I was unable to gauge whether she was holding anything back from me."

"Ugh. Well, I guess we wait until Athena returns from Jappa."

"Yes, unfortunately, until we get some more information, we won't have any answers." Xena glanced up when she sensed other people coming, "Look, the scouts are here. Let's head to the Queen's hut and see what we can do about that beast."

"Yes, let's go." Gabrielle said, grabbing her horse's reigns in one hand and Xena's hand in the other.

As they approached the main part of the village, they noticed there was a large group of Amazons waiting to greet them. When they reached the group, the Amazons all bowed in unison to Gabrielle.

"Rise, my sisters. Please, continue with your duties or evening activities."

The Amazons sent up a cheer to Queen Gabrielle, then dispersed. Two younger Amazons stepped forwards to take the horses to the stables. Gabrielle and Xena walked hand in hand, heading towards the Queens hut. When they arrived, the guards bowed, then stepped aside to allow them to enter.

"Gabrielle! Xena! You made it!" Varia shouted when she saw them enter the hut, getting up to hug them both.

"Yes, we are sorry it took so long, but there was a slight snag in Jappa that delayed us.' Xena said.

"Yes, Ephiny explained it to me. She also said Gabrielle had some questions?" Varia said, turning her gaze to the Queen.

"Yes, I do. But, both me and Xena have been travelling all day and would appreciate some food and drink while we talk."

"Of course, my queen. Solari, can you and Eponin please go alert the kitchen and get some food for us here?" Varia asked.

"Absolutely. We know that Gabrielle gets cranky when she's hungry and we wouldn't get anything accomplished if we didn't feed her." Solari answered.

Gabrielle glared at Solari, "Hush you. Don't make me pull rank."

"Alright, we'll be back with food," Eponin said with a giggle as the two Amazons left the hut.

"Varia, as I gave up my title to you when I chose my path with Xena, I would appreciate if people wouldn't treat me as the Queen anymore, particularly you, as that is your position now." Gabrielle said.

"Oh no you don't. It's one of the reasons I called for you two," Varia said, worry written on her face, "I am out of my league here and I need guidance from the best Queen this nation has ever had, and her General, Xena. Besides, I am only Queen when you aren't here. It has been done that way since Ephiny's time. Its now a tradition, one I feel will never disappear until the two of you remain dead."

Gabrielle blushed at the kind words and was about to argue when Solari and Eponin returned with food for everyone.

"Here you go. And the new cook happened to have some nut bread made especially for your return, since no one else really eats it." Eponin smiled at Gabrielle.

"Thank you. Okay, lets talk while we eat and drink," Gabrielle said while piling her plate with food, "Now, Varia, How did my three best amazons end up in your service? I mean, obviously they belong here, but as they were supposedly dead, how did you come to trust them?"

"Well, we were trying to track the monster that has been attacking the village. We had reached the area near the north border with the mountain cave, and were about to go inside to investigate when there was a flash of light, and three very disoriented Amazons appeared before us. I knew who they were immediately from your descriptions of them, as well as the sacred scrolls honouring them, but naturally I was a little suspicious of them. We brought them back to our priestess to test their knowledge of the afterlife and how that works. They were able to answer perfectly, so we kept them. As they do not need sleep, and they have full spirit warrior powers, they were perfect border guards. They were able to sense the beast approaching long before human warriors could, giving us more time to get into hiding. I sent the message to you just after these three had arrived, so we hoped that you would be able to assist us. I am sorry that you had to go through what you did."

"So are we. But its done and now we have a chance to fix it," Gabrielle said, "Now, tell me about the beast."

"It is similar to a wolf, but is the size of a bear. Its black with wisps of grey. As you know it attacks relentlessly during the full moon cycle. However, during other times, it only appears to come out at night. We have tried to hunt it down during the day, but we have been unsuccessful in finding it. Even with us being spirit warriors." Ephiny answered bitterly.

"Well, now you have a forth spirit warrior," Xena said with a smirk, "Also, I commend you for deductions on hunting during the day, but it won't help you find it. This thing only appears at night, or on the full moon. As well, you three are only able to be fully human at night. My conclusion about this beast is that it has mystical powers, so therefore can only ever been seen at night."

"That right there is one of the reasons I wanted you two here. You think of things we don't." Varia smirked at them.

"Xena, you seem to have some ideas about this?" Gabrielle asked.

"I have a few, but I need a little more time to think it over. I promise to tell you everything before making any decisions though." Xena said with a crooked smile.

"You better," Gabrielle said with a slight warning tone, but with the hint of a smile playing around the corner of her mouth, "Shall we visit this in the morning then? We still have tomorrow night to hunt before the full moon. And knowing Xena, one night is all she'll need."

"Its settled then," said Varia, turning her head towards the three spirit Amazons, "And although you don't need time off, I figured you guys would like to spend a little time with your Queen, since you haven't had that opportunity in a very long time."

"That would be fantastic. And since its still night, we can enjoy some wine with them." Solari said with a wink.

Gabrielle laughed, "I am so glad that some things, or people, never change."

"Me too," said Xena with a smile, "Let's head to the guest hut then. Good night, Varia."

"Good night, everyone."

The three spirit amazons bowed to the Queen, and followed Xena and Gabrielle out of the hut. Xena reached out and took Gabrielle by the hand as they walked, causing Ephiny to smile.

"So, I see that the two of you **finally** got yourselves together on a much more personal level?" Ephiny said with a little bit of a giggle to her voice.

Gabrielle blushed and Xena laughed lightly, pulling her bard's hand up for a light kiss, "Yup, we sure did." they said together, causing more laughter.

"Well, its not like it was unexpected," Solari said as they reached the hut, pulling the door open for everyone, "But we would like details as to when, since we didn't get to keep tabs on you."

"Yes, I would love to hear this story." Said Eponin.

"Let's sit down first." Gabrielle said.

"I'll light up the room, you tell the story my little bard." Xena said, as she moved around the room lighting candles and lamps.

"Oh all right fine," Gabrielle said trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably, "Well, as I'm sure you had heard, we had died on crosses awhile back."

"Yes, we were sad that you didn't come to Amazon lands, but knew you were with Xena, so we were okay with it." Ephiny replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Because I was following Eli's teachings and Xena is of course my soul mate, we were sent to heaven. We weren't sure why until after we were resurrected, since it had to do with ours and Eve's destiny. Anyways, after we were brought back, and we got Xena back to normal, I knew I would need to tell her. I had held back all these years thinking my feelings were one sided, and I didn't want to lose her by telling her. I couldn't do that anymore after dying with her, and fighting for her soul in heaven and hell. I still didn't know how to tell her though. Then, she surprised me. Well, technically she surprised a lot of us." Gabrielle said then started to laugh.

"What's funny?" Eponin asked.

"I surprised her, and everyone with us, by shouting out I was pregnant." Xena replied with a chuckle, taking a seat beside the bard and taking her hand again.

"You shouted it?" Solari looked in surprise.

"Yeah. It wasn't how I had planned on telling Gabrielle. When I figured out I was pregnant, I was going to tell her in private, over a romantic dinner or something, and also confess my feelings with hopes that she would be Eve's 'other mother'. However, everyone was shouting and arguing, trying to get us to solve all their problems, and I shouted the one thing I knew would shut them all up."

"And how did you take that one Gabrielle?" Eponin asked, giggling a little.

"In the first moments I was hurt and confused. However, looking into Xena's eyes when she said she didn't know who the father was, I knew that she really didn't. I joked with her for a little, saying maybe Ares or Hercules, but didn't really believe anyone we knew had a hand in it. When we had finished dealing with the stuff in town and getting my new horse ready, we headed out of town. When we reached our campsite, I had Amarice and Joxer get everything ready so I could take Xena for a walk to talk..."Gabrielle said, getting interrupted by Xena at the end.

"And that is when I went through what I was planning to say to her when I first discovered I was pregnant. I got lucky that she said she felt the same, and that we were truly going to be a family." Xena smiled.

"Well, we are glad you finally did get together," Ephiny smiled at them, then frowned, "Sorry to break up the party though, but the sun will be up in about half a candle mark, which means we become spectral. We don't know why, but for awhile after, we are unable to be seen by anyone. We prefer to be near our patrol point, so that we can be prepared."

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late. We should get some rest too, since we have to figure out what we are going to do about tomorrow. Good night then ladies." Xena said.

"Good night, my sisters." Gabrielle said.

"Good night Xena, Good night my Queen." the three Amazons said at the same time, all bowing before leaving the hut.

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other for a moment, before Xena's mouth broke into a grin.

"I think we should sleep too love. I will revisit my thoughts in the morning when I have had some rest, so I can be sure my thoughts are sound."

"Sounds good, my warrior." Gabrielle said, pulling herself and Xena away from the table and towards the bed.

They both removed their clothes, quickly rinsed off with the water provided, then crawled into bed. Gabrielle snuggled into her favourite spot on Xena's shoulder, while Xena's arms wrapped themselves around the bard.

Gabrielle leaned up and kissed Xena, "Good night, my love."

"Good night, little one." said Xena, returning the kiss, before nestling her head against Gabrielle's and both of them falling fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 - Nut Bread

_Chapter 14_

Xena woke up a few hours after they had fallen asleep. Something was nagging at her warrior senses, which only seemed to have amplified since becoming a spirit warrior. She carefully extracted herself from her bard and went to make some tea. She sat by the window, looking out into the forest, contemplating everything that had happened. She was certain she was missing something. Something small.

_'Damn. I know someone is clearly against us. I need to figure this out. I can't lose Gabrielle again,' _Xena glanced over at the sleeping form of her love, _'What am I doing, sitting here alone thinking? I should be discussing this with her. IF I can wake her up.' _

Xena downed the rest of her tea, and set water for some more for Gabrielle. She then moved over to the bed and slowly caressed Gabrielle's face.

"Time to wake up, my love." Xena said, moving in to give her bard a quick kiss.

Gabrielle however, wasn't asleep. She had felt her warrior leave the bed, but was giving her the space she knew she needed. When she felt Xena's lips on hers, she reached up and tangled her hand into Xena's hair, deepening the kiss before letting her go.

"Good Morning Xena." She said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Good Morning Gabrielle. I guess I should stop trying to quietly leave the bed, huh?"

"That would probably be wise. I can sense when you aren't by my side. Part of that empathy thing I think, though it seems to have intensified a bit since your return."

"Hmm. Well, as I no longer feel the need to keep things from you for my deluded sense of what is best for you, maybe it's a good thing. Might Keep me honest." Xena said with a smirk.

Gabrielle laughed, "Maybe, my warrior. Now, tell me. What woke you? We have only been asleep for a few candle marks."

"I was thinking about the whole situation. I am missing something, and it seems to be something small."

"Well, run through what your thoughts are. Perhaps I can point out something you may have over looked. Although we are usually on the same wavelength, sometimes we do have different ideas about things."

"Alright, but let me grab you some tea, and refill mine, before we hash this out."

As Xena busied herself making up some tea, Gabrielle pulled on her shift and made herself comfortable against the head of the bed. Xena handed her some tea and sat on the opposite side.

"Now, what is nagging at you?" Gabrielle asked.

"Something about our discussions with Varia yesterday. Something from the time we arrived at her hut to the time we left. I can't figure out what I am missing in there."

"Well, let's review then. We arrived in Amazonia. My brain decided to take a small rest," Both of them smirked at that remark, "And Then we went to the hut. I asked for some food for us before we discussed the beast. Eponin and Solari were the ones who left to get it. They returned with the food, bringing me some of my favourite, and then we discussed the beast. Then Varia dismissed all of us to some down time."

"That's pretty much sums it up." Xena replied, "I have been going through that whole thing over and over in my head, yet I don't know what it is, but something is off about that whole thing."

"Was Varia telling us the truth? She's the only one I didn't ask you about."

"Yes, though I think she held back just how much the nation has suffered because of this beast. Speaking of, I need to talk to Ares or Aph after. I have a couple more questions regarding the trial aspect of this whole thing."

"So, everyone is still telling the truth." Gabrielle sat thoughtful for a moment, sipping her tea. Her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach grumbling loudly.

"Well, I see your stomach has decided that we need to continue this over breakfast." Xena said as she got up off the bed.

"Hmmm. I wonder if the new cook still has some nut bread made for me." Gabrielle said as she got up too.

"Yeah, maybe she..." Xena stopped talking and moving, causing Gabrielle to nearly run into her.

"Xena?" she asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Xena turned to look at Gabrielle, concern written on her face.

"Nut bread. That's the small thing Gabrielle. Nut bread. How would the new cook just HAPPEN to have fresh nut bread made for you, when the nation didn't know when you would be arriving? You never sent a message back to indicate you were coming."

Gabrielle just stared at Xena, stunned by this revelation. Xena moved over to her and put her arm on her shoulder.

"Let's get fully dressed, and then go see Varia. Grab some bread and cheese from our packs to quite that beast in your belly."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at Xena, "You are so going to pay for that remark later."

Xena giggled a little while she started to dress in her full armour and leathers. She attached her sword and chakram, and then moved to the door to wait for Gabrielle. Gabrielle was just about finished putting her Sais in her boots when there was a knock on the door. She briefly met with Xena's stare, then watched as Xena stepped to the side of the door to stand at the ready. When Xena was in place, Gabrielle spoke.

"Who is it?"

"Sorry my Queen. My name is Iris. Queen Varia sent me to see if you were awake. She wishes to see you in her hut."

"We were actually on our way there. Please let her know we will be there shortly" Gabrielle shouted through the door.

"As you wish." the young Amazon replied. They breathed a little easier when they heard the footsteps retreating.

"I think we need to be careful who we talk to for now." Xena said.

"I think you are right. There were A LOT of new faces in the crowds yesterday. Any number of them could be against us."

"Yeah. Let's head to see Varia." Xena said as she carefully opened the door. She looked around, and noting that there were no guards, "That's odd. Usually we are always guarded when we are here. I will have to ask Varia about that. Not that we have to worry with BOTH of us being superb warriors, but still."

"Well, I don't know if I qualify as superb, but yeah. There are usually guards on the royal huts." Gabrielle replied, blushing slightly, before stepping out into the cool morning air.

They headed over to the Queen's hut, also noting there were no guards there. Xena and Gabrielle shared a look of confusion and concern. Gabrielle knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Varia's voice from inside, sounding strained and frightened.

Xena pulled her sword and Gabrielle pulled her Sais out of her boots before they opened the door. Both of them were wide-eyed in shock at the person who was holding the knife to Varia's throat.

It was Najara.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but it was time to introduce the major villain...and I had to leave you hanging a little. :P**


	15. Chapter 15 - DJinn

_Chapter 15_

Xena growled, "You! You're behind all this?! How are you even alive?! We left you over 26 years ago in a damned coma!"

"Yes, you did. I am sorry I didn't come find you sooner, but I needed to regain my strength. You see, all I dreamed about while unconscious was my destiny with Gabrielle, and how because of you it was never fulfilled. When I woke, the DJinn told me to travel to a foreign land where I would discover a new strength, and gain some knowledge on how to achieve my destiny. I was still weak, so it took a long time for me to reach Jappa, but it was well worth it. I discovered your secrets, Xena. I arranged the whole thing with Akemi, who shared in my interests in separating you two. When I discovered recently however, that you again are trying to avoid death, I came here and waited, knowing you would come eventually to attempt to resurrect Artemis." Najara said in an eerily calm tone.

"Your destiny with me? You are delusional. We have been shown many times that my soul and Xena's are meant to be together, in this life as well as many others, past and future. We are working to undo what happened in Jappa, so that we can continue our lives together, as was meant to be." Gabrielle was speaking calmly while she and Xena slowly edged towards Najara and Varia.

"Gabrielle. It is you who is deluded. I will show you that you have been shown nothing but lies."

"How do my Spirit Amazons play into this?" Gabrielle asked.

"Your spirit Amazons? I do not know what you mean my love." Najara said while smiling at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle tried to remain calm when Najara used that term for her, but it was hard. "Three of my friends, whom I believed to be dead, are now spirit warriors, similar to what Xena is now. They arrived here in the village at the same time that Xena died."

"The DJinn do not have an answer for me, therefore I do not have one for you." Najara said simply.

"How is it you have not aged?" Xena asked, trying to keep the woman talking while she figured out how to rescue Varia.

"When I finished the task that The DJinn requested of me in Jappa, I was granted immortality." Najara answered simply.

"Then you must see how that means our destinies are not intertwined." Gabrielle said, "I am not immortal. I will die eventually."

"Ah, but the DJinn will grant you immortality as well." Najara cocked her head to the side, "Speaking of the DJinn, they wish me to show you one of my other powers. Say good-bye to Xena, Gabrielle."

There was a flash of light, a thud and then the light vanished. When Xena opened her eyes, she saw Varia on the floor, and both Najara and Gabrielle were gone.

"DAMMIT! ARES! APHRODITE!"

"What is it my dark hair one?" Aphrodite said as she and Ares shimmered in.

"Gabrielle has been kidnapped by Najara, and from the look of it was taken by a teleportation similar to what you do. I don't even know how to begin looking for her. Aphrodite, can you please help me? Can you go looking for her?" Xena said in a pleading tone.

"That crazy woman?" Aphrodite sighed, "I will see what I can do."

"Wait. If you find her and you can't get her back to me, come get me and take me to her, please?" Xena said.

Aphrodite had not seen this side of Xena before. She had seen the concern for the bard from her, but never like this. It broke her heart.

"I promise." Aph responded, and was gone in a flash.

"So, why did you call me, if Aphrodite is searching for the blond?" Ares asked.

"Because. I need to hunt this beast, and I have questions. I know that Najara is completely insane, but she won't hurt Gabrielle as long as she cooperates. And Gabrielle can still talk her way in and out of anything, so she should be safe until Aphrodite can find her. However, I can't afford to fail these trials."

"No, you can't. Okay, what are your questions?"

"You stated that either Gabrielle or myself had to kill the beast, correct?"

"Yes. Although now with the timeline, I guess you'll have to do it."

"I was actually curious why Gabrielle could kill the beast as well though? I mean, I am the one who is looking to be mortal again."

"Simply because you are soul mates. Two halves of the same whole."

"Okay. My next question is, can the Amazons who come with me wound the animal, but not kill it?"

"Yes, I suppose that would work. But why wouldn't you just go for the kill shot?"

"It is my intention to do so, but I want to make sure that any Amazons that come with me to hunt are able to defend themselves and at least hurt it so they can retreat."

"Smart, as always. Anything else?"

"Nope, that should cover it."

"Okay. Tell you what. I will go help Aphrodite. You focus here."

Xena was taken aback by the offer, "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome. I told you, I was done playing games with you." Ares smiled and was also gone in a flash.

Xena turned her attention now to Varia. She was breathing, but still knocked out. Xena rolled her over so she was no longer faced down then headed outside. Upon arriving outside, she noticed the royal guards were now standing back in their place, though both looking dazed and confused.

"What happened to you guys?" Xena asked.

"I don't know." replied the youngest, "One minute we were here at our posts. The next the cook arrived, waved her hands at us, and we vanished from here. We were in a bright space, with no apparent other surroundings. Then, we came back here, as if nothing happened."

"Well, something has happened. Queen Gabrielle has been kidnapped by your cook, who is actually Najara. Varia is unconscious inside. I need one of you to grab the healer for Varia, and the other needs to fetch the spirit warriors and bring them to my hut."

"Right away." They both bowed and took off.

Xena headed for her hut. Once there she started empty one of the packs, then arranged all their belongings. She repacked only what was absolutely necessary for hunting then waited for the Amazons to arrive. Moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Xena? Iris sent for us. She said Gabrielle was kidnapped?" came the voice of Ephiny.

Xena walked to the door to open it, allowing the Amazons to enter the hut before answering.

"Yes, she has. Najara has her, and took her by magical means, so I have no way of tracing her. Aphrodite and Ares are looking for her for me, so we can focus on hunting."

"Wait, you aren't going to go off searching?" Solari asked stunned.

"No, I am not. Gabrielle is very capable of handling herself, and Najara will not intentionally hurt her. I think Najara will lose her powers when I become mortal, so my only chance at stopping her is to finish this trial."

"Alright, you're the boss. So, what's the plan?" Solari asked.

"The plan is to go hunting. We will use our spirit warrior powers. However, like I said yesterday, I think this is a creature that is bound by mythical energies, so we wait until sundown. As well, I believe that it can harm us even in our spectral forms. I can't be certain though, nor do I want to take that chance. You can not kill it, that has to be me, but you can wound it if you need to. We have about another candle mark before sundown, so go grab any supplies you need and meet me at the northern town gate."

"Okay. See you shortly then." said Eponin, as the three Amazons all but ran from the hut.

Xena turned back to the table where she put her pack, and grabbed the table for support while she cried a little to herself.

_'Gabrielle. Hang in there. Help is coming. I promised you we wouldn't fail in these trials. I can't break another promise to you.'_

Xena gathered herself up, focused herself into warrior mode, grabbed her pack, and headed out the door towards the northern gate.

_**A/N: Thank you to those who have supported my work thus far. Keep the reviews/encouragement coming so I have fuel for writing. :)**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Head Games

_Chapter 16_

Gabrielle woke up groggy and disoriented. The last thing she remembered was talking to Najara before there was a flash of bright light. She opened her eyes and rolled over so she could sit up and take in her surroundings. She was in a small cell, but the bed was comfortable. There was a table which had some food and water on it. She also noted that she still had her Sais in her boots, as well as the small dagger she kept inside of it. There appeared to be no one guarding her cell either. Gabrielle took out the small dagger and went to the cell door with the intention of trying to pick the lock. When she went to reach through the bars, her hand was stopped by something. She felt around to find there was an invisible force field.

_'Damn. Guess that is why there are no guards. I wonder where we are.' _Gabrielle thought as she went to look out the small window. All she saw were trees, but no other signs to indicate where she was. She let out a sigh, and then headed back to sit on the bed. She looked up when she heard a shimmer and felt a presence.

"Who's there?" Gabrielle said tentatively.

"It's just me, my love. I was hoping you would wake soon." Najara said as she approached the door to the cell.

"Najara. Where are we?" Gabrielle was trying desperately to hold in her fury, knowing that her life, as well as Xena's, depended on getting as much information as possible.

"We are in a forest south of Athens. I have set up a small village here out of the prying eyes of the world so I can help you."

"Help me? What do you mean by that?"

"You belong with me Gabrielle, not Xena. The sooner you realize that, the better it will be for you."

Gabrielle couldn't hold it in any longer, "I BELONG WITH XENA. MY HEART AND SOUL ARE HERS! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Najara waved her hand at Gabrielle and knocked the bard back towards the wall. Gabrielle groaned, and pulled herself up off the floor.

"You will realize the truth Gabrielle. I have some other matters to attend to right now, but I will be back so we can continue your rehabilitation." Najara said as she left the hut.

Gabrielle went to sit down on the bed, feeling dizzy from the unexpected attack. _'Dammit! I need to get out of here. We have work to do and this only puts us further behind. Xena, I hope you have a plan.'_

Gabrielle was just about to lie down when she heard a shimmer in the air. Glancing up, she saw both Aphrodite and Ares on the outside of the cell.

"Aph! Ares! Thank goodness you are here. I need to get out of here and get back to Xena. Najara has lost it, and the magic she gained from the DJinn is powerful. Something tells me it's tied to Xena's mortality."

"We believe so too," Ares replied, "However, if you noticed, we didn't teleport directly into the cell. Something is blocking us from getting in there."

"There is a force field. I tried to use my dagger to get at the lock, but couldn't move my hand past here." Gabrielle said as she motioned to the spot where her hand was stopped.

"Hmmm, Athena is usually pretty good at deciphering these types of magic. I should go get her." Aph said.

"No, sis, I will go get her. You made a promise to Xena that you would bring her to Gabrielle if you couldn't bring Gabrielle to her." Ares said, and was gone in a flash.

"You can't bring her here, Aphrodite. Najara is likely expecting that. There would probably be a trap." Gabrielle said.

"Sweet pea, do you sincerely believe that Xena wouldn't come on her own when she discovers where you are? I can't hide the truth from her now. Also, would YOU just wait for us to sort it out and leave Xena locked in a cell with a batshit crazy warden holding her?"

Gabrielle smirked briefly, "No, you are right. I probably would land myself in the cell beside her in an attempt to rescue her. Fine, but can you please make sure she completes the trial first? I will try to get more information from Najara while I wait."

"I will. She has only tonight to finish this trial before the beasty gets seriously dangerous. You be careful Gabrielle. Don't push her buttons. I will be back with a dark warrior for you as soon as I can." Aph said, and was gone in a flash.

Gabrielle went back to lie down, curled up in a ball, and let out a few tears. _'I can't lose you again, Xena. I can't.'_

She heard the door to the hut open again, but chose not to move from her position. She hoped if she pretended to be asleep, Najara would just leave her alone for now.

"Gabrielle, I know you are awake. I am coming into the cell so we may talk. Please come and sit with me at the table." Najara said as she came into the cell.

Gabrielle looked over in time to witness Najara close her eyes and wave her hand to put the force field back in place. She got up off the bed and went to go sit at the table, taking Aphrodite's advice to not antagonize Najara.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked Najara as she poured herself a mug of water.

"A few things. Firstly, as I said before, you and I are destined to be together. The DJinn wish to grant you immortality, but you must confess your love for me first. We need to work on that."

"The DJinn." Gabrielle said thoughtfully, "You have never really explained what or who they are. Now that you are imbued with their powers, are you able to tell me more about them?"

"Yes. They are fairy like creatures, invisible unless they wish to be seen. They have selected us as the humans who will usher in a new age of peace in the world."

"Why have they chosen us?"

"As to that, they are waiting to reveal that information for when you are with me again."

"What makes you think I am ever going to be with you Najara? I love Xena. I have for a very long time." Gabrielle said with an edge to her voice.

"You do love me. You just aren't aware of it. The love you have for Xena is tainted by pain and suffering."

"Yes, there have been hard times. But the good times far outweigh the bad. You will not persuade me to leave Xena by bringing up the past Najara. I have forgiven the past and I have let it go. It no longer affects my future."

"I see I will have to delve into some deeper magic to get you to see the light. So be it. I will be back. You may want to rest, as I am told this will be hard on your mind." Najara said while getting up to leave and waving her hand to release the force field.

Gabrielle took the opportunity to attack Najara from behind, hoping to knock her down long enough to escape the cell. Najara was quicker however, and knocked Gabrielle back again with another wave of her hand. By the time Gabrielle got back up, Najara was on the other side of the cell door, putting up her force field.

"I wouldn't try that again. I don't know how much I can keep restraining myself, and I have no desire to hurt you, my love."

"You will not break me Najara." Gabrielle said with a clear tone of defiance in her voice.

"We shall see." Najara said, and left the hut.

Gabrielle growled in frustration and kicked at the force field. She saw it shimmer in the same way the Gods do when the come and go. She made a mental note to mention that to Athena, as well as how Najara was putting up and taking it down. She went to go lie back down, knowing full well that sleep wouldn't be easy.

_'I hope everyone hurries. I don't know what Najara has in store for me, but it can't be good if she can slam me to a wall with a wave of her hand.' _

Gabrielle rolled over, and stared at the wall for a very long time before she finally drifted off.

**A/N: Listen to Serena Ryder, "What I wouldn't do" and think of Xena and Gabrielle. Trust me. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 - One more thing

_Chapter 17_

Xena was already on Argo when the Amazons approached her. She nodded as she gently nudged Argo into a light trot. Ephiny moved her horse closer to Xena and examined the warrior. She was alarmed to find that although the warrior had on her stoic leader face, it didn't reach her eyes.

"Xena? Gabrielle will be okay. I have faith in that." Ephiny said quietly, so only the warrior could here her.

"I know. It's just very hard to be without her now, after all that has happened."

"Well get this done quick so you can go get her back. I promise."

"Thank you." Xena said in a whisper, then raised her voice a bit, "Okay, take me to where you guys materialized. I have a feeling that is where we will find the beast. Solari, take the lead, you have a better eye with a bow on a horse, if I remember correctly."

"Well, thanks, but I am not as good as you Xena." Solari said.

Xena chuckled, "Maybe not, but as I don't know the exact location of this cave, I need to follow someone. Might as well be someone who can shoot."

"Alright, try to keep up then." Solari joked and spurred her horse.

"Brat." Xena said as she spurred Argo to keep up, glancing back briefly to make sure the others followed.

Ephiny and Eponin spurred their horses forward too, both smirking at the exchange between there friends. They rode hard for awhile before Solari's hand went up to signal that they stop.

"What is it, Sol?" Xena asked, as she pulled up beside the Amazon.

"The cave is just over that ridge. I figured you would want the lead and to go about it slow so we aren't caught off guard."

"You would be right." Xena replied, nudging Argo back into a light trot.

They slowed down even more when they reached the opening to the cave. Xena dismounted and grabbed her saddlebags, setting Argo loose to graze. The Amazons followed suit, and then joined Xena at the mouth of the cave.

"Xena? You think we should go spectral before entering the cave? It will allow us to see in the dark without needing a torch, therefore giving us an element of surprise." Eponin asked.

"Hmm. I don't see why not. Though I don't think we'll actually surprise this thing. Okay, get yourselves ready. We're going in."

Xena concentrated briefly, shifting into her spectral form a lot easier than the first few times. She noted to herself it must have to do with practice, and hoped that in the heat of battle she didn't shift back. Once everyone was ready, they proceeded into the cave. They walked a short distance before hitting a small cavern that had two other paths. Xena held up her hand to halt the others, and then proceeded to examine the two paths. She sniffed the air, took a look at the ground, and then stepped back, frowning.

"I can't tell which way to go from here, and I don't think we should split up. Let's set up a small camp here, and wait out the beast. I have a feeling it will come this way when it smells the fire."

"You're the boss, boss." Solari said with mock salute.

"You really are a brat, Sol." Ephiny said with a laugh, the others laughing along with her.

They unpacked their gear and got a small fire going. Xena set small traps just inside the paths, not sure if they would work, but hopefully at the very least slow it down enough for her to take it out. They all sat around the fire, facing the openings and waited. Xena tensed when she sensed something moving, but it didn't feel hostile. She looked at the others who looked just as confused as what they were sensing. Xena stood up and carefully moved towards her feelings. They were coming from the right path. She had to flatten herself against the wall when what appeared to be three fairies came zooming into the opening, and halted near the fire. The Amazons got up and pulled their weapons, and Xena moved slowly towards them as well, her fingers hovering near her chakram.

"There is no need for weapons. We aren't here to hurt you. We need to talk to Xena." one of the fairies said in a high-pitched voice, looking around at the warriors.

"Who, or what are you, and what do you want with me?" Xena said

"We are the DJinn. We need your help." said the smaller fairy.

Xena growled, "And why would I want to help you? Because of you a crazy woman has kidnapped my Queen and apparently has immortality."

"Yes, we know. We are sorry, but please believe us when we say we did not intentionally give Najara any of the powers she possesses now. She stole them from our sisters, and we need your help to get them back."

Xena considered the words for a moment, noting the truth in them. She calmed down slightly, but remained in her warrior mode.

"How did she steal the powers? Surely you would have had to trust her to get close enough for that."

"We did. At first, her way was similar to yours. She was kind, helped those in need. She didn't even harm the criminals. However, much like the Gods, we had one very corrupt sister. She went to Najara and convinced her of her path and gave her some mild power. Unfortunately, she wasn't equipped to handle even that bit of power, and her mind broke a bit. It wasn't shortly after that you and Gabrielle discovered her. We had managed to confine our sister to this cave, and tried to get Najara to turn around. When we saw the influence Gabrielle had on her, we hoped that she would be able to break free of her cycle, so we told her to follow her dream of a hospice. We knew that Gabrielle would help for awhile, but also knew she would be unhappy if she wasn't with you. That is about when our sister escaped this cave again and corrupted Najara to try to take Gabrielle by force. You know the rest of that story."

"Yes, I do. Your sister, did she also set her on the path of Eli?" Xena asked.

"No, that was us, trying to redeem her again after you left her. Our sister eventually caught wind of what we were doing and came back for Najara. Again, you know the outcome."

"Yes, we left her in a hospice, unconscious."

"Yes. Our sister was unbelievably mad about that, and blamed you and Gabrielle for the whole thing. She set out to uncover everything she could about the two of you, eventually making it to Jappa." 

"She's responsible for Jappa?" Xena hissed.

"Yes. It was easy to corrupt Akemi, and get her to go along with the plan. This is also were she lead some DJinn into thinking they were going to help redeem someone. When our sister revived Najara, she gave her the ability to drain the DJinn, something that we only do when it is time for us to die. We share our powers willingly with someone, giving them extra senses, healing abilities or some other extra gift. Najara reached Jappa, and drained our sisters, gaining not only immortality, but some God-like abilities as well." the fairies bowed there heads.

"You said you wanted me to help you get the powers back? If the DJinn she drained are dead, who would get the powers?"

"They were meant for these three actually." said the larger of the fairies, pointing at the Amazons, "We are responsible for bringing them here. As Najara was responsible for setting the beast against the nation, we sent these three to help with the border guard, since we knew they could sense the beast approaching. They are among Gabrielle's favourite warriors, so we brought them back."

"And why would you want to give us powers? And what if we are Gabrielle's favourites, what does that gain you?" Ephiny said.

"She is the kindest soul we have ever come across. Because she helped keep your nation strong, the woods around here were kept strong. We stay strong and alive because of these woods, and feed off of the good energies. We will eventually grant her one wish, because of what her legacy in your nation has done for us. But until Najara is stopped, we won't be able to. She will continue to seek out Gabrielle. For that, we are sorry."

"So, how are we supposed to stop her if she has God-like powers?" Xena asked.

"There are two things you must do. First, you must gain your mortality. As you already plan on that, we need not say more on the subject. Secondly, you must seek out our ancient crossbow. With it, if you shoot Najara directly in the heart, she will lose the powers, as well as pass on as she was meant to before our sister meddled in her life."

"Why do I have to seek it out? Can't you just give it to me?" Xena said, annoyed.

"We would. But unfortunately, as it has the power to destroy us, our father hid it from us. When you are with Gabrielle again, we will take you to him so he can give you the map to find it."

"Well then old friend, we must finish hunting. I am surprised we haven't heard the beast." Solari said.

"Actually, that is one last gift we bestow upon you. We have put the beast to sleep, making it easy for you. You just need to head down the right path and find him, then do what you need to do for the trials. We must go, but we will come to you again."

"Well, thank you. That does make it easier." Xena said.

"You are welcome Xena. And thank you, for helping us." and the fairies disappeared.

"By the Gods Xena. Life with you is never boring, is it?" Eponin smirked.

"No, it really isn't." Xena sighed in frustration, "Alright, I will be right back. Wait here."

Xena focused her concentration again to make sure she was still in spectral form, and then headed down the right path. She came to another clearing, and found the beast fast asleep. She notched an arrow, pulled back and shot the beast directly in the heart. It woke up, and did something that Xena was not expecting. It stood up on its hind legs and pulled the arrow out of its chest, snarling in almost a grin. 

"You will have to do better than that, warrior. I am not easily slain." It growled again, advancing on Xena.

Xena heard a small, high-pitched voice in her ear, "Xena, we're sorry, we thought that you could kill it fast if it was asleep. We had no idea that Najara imbued it with some of our powers as well. You need to slit it throat. It's the only way." said the voices of the DJinn.

_'Great. Now I get to hear the voices.' _ Xena thought to herself as she pulled her sword and started circling the beast. The beast lunged at Xena, and managed to scrape her arm. She grunted in pain, and then let out a war cry to flip over the beast. When she landed, she quickly moved up onto the back of the beast. The beast started twisting and turning, trying to reach the warrior on his back. Xena felt another swipe on her arm, and decided enough was enough. She quickly crawled the rest of the way up the beast's back, and pulled her sword with such force across its throat that she beheaded the beast. She lay where they both fell, panting, slowly turning back to human form. She heard feet running towards her, and she realized there must have been a lot of noise.

Eponin reached the room first and saw Xena's arm. "Ares' testicles! Are you alright my friend?" she said as she knelt down beside the warrior.

"I'll be find Eponin. Can you please skin this beast? I only need the hide to resurrect Artemis." Xena replied, sitting up.

Ephiny and Solari entered the cavern next, surveying the scene. Ephiny went over to help Xena up, while Solari went to help Eponin.

"Let's get you back to our stuff, and get that wound cleaned up Xena." Ephiny said.

"Sure. It doesn't need stitches, but I should at least wrap it." Xena said, following Ephiny to their belongings.

They used a water skin to clean the wound then wrapped it up. They also packed up the camp and were just finishing when Solari and Eponin came back with the beast's hide. They all headed outside and called for their horses. They secured everything to the horses, then mounted up and headed towards Artemis' temple. The ride to the temple was short. Xena dismounted Argo, took the hide from Eponin, and went inside. She laid the hide down onto the altar, and waited, eyes closed as if in prayer. She heard the shimmer of a Goddess, and she opened her eyes and met with the eyes of Artemis.

"Hello Artemis." She said, inclining her head in respect.

"Hello Xena. Where is my chosen one? I wish to apologize for losing faith in her, as well as you."

Xena lowered her head, trying to control her emotions, "Najara kidnapped her. I have been waiting to hear from Aphrodite if she has been found."

"You won't have to wait long." said Aphrodite as she shimmered in, "I found her, and she is trapped in a cell with a powerful force field. Ares went to go find Athena, since she is good at deciphering the magic's that are behind them and releasing them so we can teleport in and out of there. We will go when we get the word from Ares that its clear and we can go get your bard."

"Okay, I will go outside and send the Amazons back with the news about the beast. Give me a moment." Xena said as she left the temple.

The Amazons were still mounted, waiting patiently for Xena's return. They frowned when they saw her, for they noticed the pain in her eyes. 

"Xena, are you okay my friend?" Solari asked.

"No, not even a little bit. But I can't breakdown now. Aphrodite found Gabrielle. We're just waiting for the all clear before they take me to her. I want the three of you to head to the village and let them know about the beast. We will send word when we have Gabrielle back safely, since we still have trials to accomplish." Xena's voice seemed to almost crack.

"Alright my friend. You be careful. Our Queen would bring you back from the dead again just to kill you if you did something reckless." Ephiny said.

Xena could help but smirk a bit, "You're right, she probably would. Good bye, friends."

"Good bye, Xena." they said in unison, and headed towards the village. Xena watched for a bit before heading back inside the temple.

Xena went to sit near one of the pillars along the wall, as she noticed the Goddess' were deep in conversation and didn't want to interrupt. Upon looking over, she actually noticed that it wasn't conversation, so much as just staring into each other's eyes, exactly as she would do with Gabrielle. This caused Xena to smirk, now knowing what Aphrodite meant when she said she was watching the Amazon nation for her love of Artemis. She leaned back and closed her eyes, waiting for the signal. She didn't have to wait long, however, when she heard the shimmering sound of a God.

"Hello, everyone." said Ares, "Athena is almost through the force field. But something seems to be wrong with Gabrielle. She isn't responding to our calls. She is just lying there, with a blank expression on her face."

"WHAT?! DAMN YOU NAJARA?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Xena stood up, fuming with anger. "WE NEED TO GO, NOW!"

"Calm down Xena, please. We are leaving right away. I have sent a few of my warlords into Najara's path so she will be occupied with that while we rescue the blond. We will transport the both of you back to the cabin so no one can find you."

"Fine. Let's move." Xena said, moving towards the Gods, grabbing onto Ares arms. 

"Alright, let's go." Ares said, and they all disappeared from the temple.


	18. Chapter 18 - Trip Down Memory Lane

**A/N: Again, I don't own any of the characters, etc. There are direct quotes from the series in here, but I do not use them for personal gain. Just to make the story more real. Enjoy. :) **

_Chapter 18_

Gabrielle woke to find herself tied to a chair. She looked around, tugging on the restraints, trying to remember how it happened. Her vision focused on Najara, sitting across from her.

"Why did you tie me up? And how did you manage to do it without waking me?" Gabrielle asked.

"I put a spell on your dreams so that you wouldn't wake up. It was surprisingly taxing on my energies. But while you slept, I was able to recharge, so I can now focus on freeing your mind from your delusions."

"I told you, you won't break me Najara. I am not delusional. What Xena and I have is very real." Gabrielle responded through gritted teeth.

"We shall see." Najara said, getting up and putting her hand on Gabrielle's forehead, "I am sorry, Gabrielle, but this will be uncomfortable."

Gabrielle gasped as she felt a jolt into her head. She started to see visions of the past, starting with her childhood.

_'You will obey me Gabrielle. I am your father and you will do as I say...'_

Gabrielle was brought back to the present, tears streaming down her face.

"What are you doing to me?" she gasped.

"I am making you relieve your past, Gabrielle. We're starting slow, but you will soon come to realize that I am the only one who cares for you." Najara replied, again touching Gabrielle's forehead.

_'You're a freak. You and your stories. Girls shouldn't write. They should make their husbands happy, and that's all!'_

Gabrielle gasped again, trying to maintain control of her feelings.

_'He needed a sacrifice, and not just one of flesh and blood. He wanted your purity, your innocence of evil, and you just gave it to him.'_

"I let that go. It's in the past. I have killed many since then." Gabrielle said, though her voice was shaky.

_'No. No, you lied to me. I trusted you, and you lied to me. And now Solon is dead. My son is dead, because of you.'_

Gabrielle panted and groaned as the onslaught of memories hit her. She gritted her teeth again and yelled through her tears.

"YOU WILL NOT BREAK ME!" Gabrielle said, using all her strength to find a memory to use against the attack.

_'But you're my source, Gabrielle. When I reach down inside myself and do things that_

_I'm not capable of, it's because of you. Don't you know that by now?'_

Najara stumbled backwards. She looked up at Gabrielle to be met with a face of defiance.

"You will not break me." Gabrielle said again, gaining some of her strength back now that Najara was not invading her mind.

"I see that painful memories will not be enough. Fine. I did not want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice my love." Najara said as she focused her energies again, and then replaced her hand on her forehead.

Gabrielle gasped again, not prepared for what she was seeing. Flashes of all her fears were running through her head. All the times that Xena had died, all the times she died, her parents, the Amazons. The cycle repeated over and over. Gabrielle struggled against it, but it was all too much for her. Eventually Najara conjured up Gabrielle's worst fear.

_'I don't love you, Gabrielle. You were amusing for awhile, but just too much of a goody-goody for me. I crave action. I crave power. To be honest, I wanted to see if I could conquer you and corrupt you into a warrior, and I did. You took longer than I anticipated, but I never back down from a challenge. Go home, you irritating little blond, and never come near me again.' _

Gabrielle's face went blank, her mind finally broken with the shock of her worst fears being made so real in her head.

"There. You see, she will leave you again. She will never love you as I do. I will be back when I recharge my energies, and replace your feelings and memories with happy ones from our lives..." she stopped as she saw one of her soldiers enter the hut.

"NAJARA! BOSS! QUICK! THERE ARE TWO ARMIES ADVANCING ON US!" the soldier said in a rush.

"Dammit. I don't have time for this." she said as she quickly untied Gabrielle and dragged her over to the bed to lay her down, then quickly removing the force field, exiting the cell, then waving her hand hastily to put the field back in place. She pulled her sword as she followed her soldier through the door.

"You think that will be enough?" Athena said as she shimmered in.

"I hope so." Ares said as he appeared beside her.

"Gabrielle? We're here to undo this and get you out of here." Athena said, looking at the bard. There was no response.

"Gabrielle? YO! BLONDIE!" Ares said, also getting nothing but a blank stare from Gabrielle.

"Najara has done something to her. I better hurry." Athena said, as she stepped up to the cell and put her hand on the force field, closing her eyes in concentration.

"Can you break it?" Ares asked, not taking his eyes of Gabrielle.

"Yes. In her haste to go fight off your warlords, she didn't re-enforce this. It won't be long." Athena responded, eyes still closed in concentration.

"Good. I will go get Xena. Something is definitely wrong with Gabrielle. Xena will want to be here when we get her." Ares said as he shimmered out.

"Hurry, dear brother. Hurry." Athena said, opening her eyes as she watched the force field flicker.

The force field flickered more rapidly as Athena stood there, eventually dropping. Athena broke the cell down just in time for Ares to return with Xena and the others.

"Gabrielle?" Xena said, her eyes roaming over the bard's face as she went over to her, "Gabrielle? Can you hear me love? Please, speak to me."

"Xena, we need to get her out of here." Aphrodite said, a worried look on her face as she surveyed the bard.

"Gabrielle, I am going to pick you up, so the Gods can transport us out of here, okay?" Xena said as she picked the bard up, noting that she didn't resist, nor did she respond in any other way.

"Okay, I will transport you both..." Aphrodite started, but was interrupted by the door to the hut being burst open.

"YOU SHALL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME AGAIN!" Najara yelled, waving her hands in the direction of Xena.

Ares and Artemis were too quick for her, however, and waved the magic back at her, so she was hit back through the door.

"GET MY CHOSEN OUT OF HERE!" Artemis yelled, moving out towards Najara to hold her back.

"On it." Aphrodite said, grasping Xena by the hand.

They shimmered out of the hut and appeared in the cabin. Xena moved Gabrielle to the bed, then sat down beside her. She stroked her forehead, trying desperately to get a reaction. She felt the other Gods shimmer in.

"Athena, can you heal her mind?" Xena asked quietly.

"If you can get through to her, find out what has caused it, then yes I can." Athena replied.

"Then I guess I have to go ask Najara some questions." Xena said, her voice getting stronger with the anger she felt.

"I will come with you." Artemis said.

"I will as well. Najara has some very strong powers, and I don't want her to undo all the work we have done to get you back." Ares said.

"Then, let's go question a crazy person. Aphrodite, Athena. Please watch over her. If there are any changes, let us know right away." Xena said, putting on her warrior face.

"We will. Be careful." Aphrodite said.

Xena leaned over and kissed Gabrielle on the forehead. _'Please don't leave me Gabrielle. I need you. I can't lose you again.' _

"Let's go." Xena said, getting up off the bed and moving towards Artemis, grabbing on to her arm as they all shimmered out again.


	19. Chapter 19 - Helping Hand

**A/N:Thanks again to all those who are reading my story, and bigger thanks to those who write me a review and fuel my ego enough to continue writing. Sorry, there isn't any Gabrielle, but she's resting right now. :P**

_Chapter 19_

Xena and the Gods shimmered into the cell they found Gabrielle in. Xena noticed that Najara shackled to the bed, and recognized the markings on them to be related to the God of War. She turned her head to meet with a shrug and smirk from Ares, and heard Artemis try to suppress a giggle.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you all helping us? It's not generally your style. Usually your motives are much more selfish" Xena asked them both in a hushed voice, not wanting to awaken Najara until she was ready.

"Well, technically you are bringing my family back to life, so our motives are still somewhat selfish." Ares replied, still smirking.

"Yes, also, we are all desperately ashamed of ourselves. Since finding Gabrielle, you have always tried to work for the prosperity of this world, something that we Gods were always looking for. Yes, we all had big egos, and different ideas as to what the good of the world looked like, but we did try to keep things in balance. Even Ares, in his own sick fashion. As you are well aware, without his war, we can't appreciate love." Artemis said.

"Yeah, which is why when I gave him his Godhood back, I gave back Aphrodite's as well. Though, that had a lot to do with Gabrielle. Even without love's influence on the world, it was my love for Gabrielle that kept me grounded." Xena said, smiling at Artemis.

"Did Aphrodite not tell you that your love has nothing to do with her? She didn't create it. It has been ordained since before our time even." Artemis said.

"I believe we have heard that, many times. Now if only we can get **her **to believe it." Xena said, turning her head back to Najara.

"Well, let's see what we can get out of her then. As a selfish Goddess," Artemis smirked, "I want my chosen back, if she'll still have me."

"I believe she will, Artemis. Gabrielle isn't one to hold a grudge." Xena replied as she moved towards the cell.

Xena opened the cell door and walked towards one of the chairs, pulling it up close, but not too close to the bed. The Gods followed and stood slightly behind Xena, close enough to back her up if Najara's powers proved to powerful even in the shackles. Xena cleared her throat. Najara turned her head and met Xena's eyes with a look of pure loathing.

"These will not hold me for long. I have the power of Earth itself. I am just recharging myself so I can find my Gabrielle and cure her of her delusions." Najara sneered at Xena.

"Yes, her delusions. I have heard this already Najara. I am not interested in those. I am interested in how you managed to break her down so she finally shut up." Xena sneered back. She heard the Gods shift behind her, hoping that they would catch on that Xena treating Gabrielle badly was the only way to get through to the crazy woman.

Najara stared at the trio, assessing them. She smiled, and then started laughing maniacally. Xena had to refocus her warrior mode so she didn't lose it. She needed information, and antagonizing Najara wouldn't help.

"Oh, Xena. You really think I am going to tell you **my **secrets? You are very mistaken. Why don't you take a good look at yourself? Maybe you'll see what it is that broke Gabrielle's mind." Najara said, then went back to laughing and talking to herself.

Xena got up and walked out of the cell and hut, the Gods right on her tail. She paced in front of the cabin, deep in thought. She suddenly had a thought.

"Artemis. I think you should go in alone, and tell her that as Gabrielle is your chosen. Talk to her about Gabrielle's destiny as an Amazon. Basically, don't stop talking about Gabrielle." Xena said firmly.

"Why exactly will that help?" Artemis asked.

"Just keep her talking. I have some friends that will help. Do not let on when you feel a presence in the room. It will be me, Ares and the DJinn. They should be able to help us figure this out."

"I see why you liked her as a commander, Ares. She's very persuasive." Artemis said as she walked back into the hut.

"She's right you know." Ares said with a laugh.

"Yes, well, I don't want to be a commander. What I do want is my bard back and my life back, and Najara is getting in my way." Xena growled.

"Well then. Call your new friends. See what we can accomplish." Ares replied.

"DJinn?" Xena called out tentatively.

"Hey Xena. We've been with you the whole time." replied the older fairy.

"What? Why the hell did you wait for me to call you then?" Xena growled again, her mood rapidly growing darker.

"We try to remain out of human lives unless we are asked for help." the youngest said.

"Oh. Okay then. Now, is their always going to be the three of you until we get that cross bow for you?" Xena asked.

"Yes, we're a team. Sisters, in more than just being DJinn. We are actual sisters." the older replied again.

"Do you have individual names? Or do I just call you DJinn and any one of you will answer?"

"Just DJinn, if you don't mind." said the middle sister.

"How about I call you by your colors for less confusion? Oldest being Blue, then Red, then Green?"

"Whatever makes it easier for you Xena." replied Red.

"Good. Okay, here is my plan. Artemis is getting Najara to talk about Gabrielle in there. I haven't tried yet, though I suspect I can become invisible when I shift to my spectral form. However, I do not know if I can speak to Artemis without Najara hearing me. Are you three able to mask it so she can't hear me?" Xena asked.

"We should be able to. Would you like to test it here with Ares before we head in?" said Green.

"Sure. Give me a moment."

Xena focused her energies, going spectral. She concentrated harder on becoming invisible. She then heard Ares laugh.

"It worked Xena. I can't see you." he said through his laughter.

"Okay, now let's see if we can make it so you can't hear me either."

The DJinn flew over to Ares and concentrated a power at him. He felt a faint buzzing in his ear, which he decided was a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay Xena, say something to Ares." the DJinn said.

Xena thought about it for a moment, "I want to have your children." she said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Ares, did you hear that?" the DJinn said, also holding back laughter.

"Nope, all I hear is you and the faint buzzing. Can you take that off now? It's uncomfortable and annoying." he said with a frown.

The DJinn concentrated for a moment and the buzzing was gone from his ears. Xena shifted back to a visible form so she could address everyone.

"We are going in there, completely invisible. Give me a sign when you have blocked Najara's hearing. I will then speak with Artemis so she knows what to say. Hopefully with that, we can get Najara to slip up and tell us what she did to Gabrielle."

"Okay Xena, but why is Ares needed then?" asked Blue.

"If we get the information we need, he's going to relay that information to Athena." Xena said.

"Okay Xena. We're ready." said all three DJinn at the same time.

"Alright, I am shifting back to invisible. Let's go." Xena said as she focused her energies.

The group moved inside the hut and into the cell. They noticed that Artemis was just sitting in a chair, apparently waiting for Najara to respond to something. They all put themselves into position, waiting for Xena to nod when they were ready to start.

"Najara, did you hear me? I said why do you feel you are worthy of my chosen? I have not had the opportunity to learn about you, and if the destiny you seek intertwines with that of Gabrielle's, I would like to know more." Artemis said, mentally preparing herself for whatever Xena's plan was.

"I am worthy, because I will never hurt her." Najara said simply, just staring at the Goddess before her.

Xena nodded and the DJinn cast their magic on Najara. When that was complete, Xena spoke into Artemis' ear.

"Ask her what she believes hurts Gabrielle the most, and how she can be sure that she will never cause that pain."

"Najara. I believe you when you say you would never **want** to hurt her. But let me ask you. What do you think hurts Gabrielle the most, and how do you know you would never do that to her?" Artemis spoke gently, more gently than she was feeling towards this woman at the moment.

"I would never cause her physical pain, or be the cause of her death. She would be safe with me." Najara said simply.

Xena tried to keep her voice calm as she spoke the next question into Artemis' ear, "What about mental or emotional pain?"

Artemis nodded indiscreetly, deciding how best to phrase the question to not be so abrupt. She smiled inwardly when she knew exactly what to ask.

"Yes, I believe you would never harm her physically. However, would you ever leave her? Or do you think it would be painful for her if you died."

"I can not die anymore, so that would never happen. She does not have to fear me leaving her." Najara said.

Xena growled as she now knew what Najara did to Gabrielle. She motioned to Ares to follow her out the door so she could explain.

"Fear. She used Gabrielle's fears. She likely showed Gabrielle something about me leaving her, either in death or otherwise. With everything that has happened in the past few months, it would have been enough to break her. Especially if she had done anything to weaken Gabrielle first. I know Gabrielle is strong in her own right, but me leaving has always been her biggest fear."

"Genius. Perhaps I should have tried that." Ares said.

Xena growled again, "ARES!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Old habits. I'll get to Athena." he said and shimmered away.

Xena headed back inside. Seeing the look of complete contentment on Najara's face was suddenly too much for Xena. Knowing that she couldn't hear her, she approached the bed and smacked Najara across the face. Najara looked up at Artemis with confusion.

"Hmm, you seem to have offended someone Najara. I am sorry, I must go. I will take into consideration your words." Artemis said as she moved to get up.

"WAIT! Can you at least take these shackles off for me? Although I can do it myself eventually, I overtaxed myself when trying to help Gabrielle, so it would be a bit. I have much to do right now and don't have time to spare." Najara asked, almost pleading.

"Unfortunately, I can not. They are the property of the God of War. I can not interfere." Artemis lied smoothly before retreating out of the hut, Xena right behind her.

Once outside, Xena turned back into her human form, waiting for the DJinn to reappear beside her. The fairies flew into view, stopping close to Xena's head.

"Thank you, all of you. I hope it will be enough." Xena said, her voice dropping.

"It was our pleasure Xena. As we said, Gabrielle is special. As are you, since you vow to keep Gabrielle safe and loved." Red said.

"Yes. I promise to keep her happy." Xena said, and then turned her head to Artemis, "Let's get back and see if Athena made any progress."

"Take my hand." Artemis said, transporting them back to the cabin.


	20. Chapter 20 - Dreamscape? Again?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay between updates. Life decided to throw a few chakrams at me.  
**

_Chapter 20_

When they arrived in the cabin, they saw Athena with one hand on Gabrielle's forehead, her eyes closed. Apollo was holding Gabrielle's arms and Aphrodite was holding Gabrielle's legs. The bard appeared to be thrashing, though not moving much under the grips of the Goddess'. Xena rushed over to the bed but felt hands grab her from behind and hold her back.

"No, Xena," Artemis said, "You must wait."

"SHE NEEDS ME ARTEMIS! LET ME GO TO HER!" Xena tried to pull out of her grip, but was unable to.

"Yes, she will need you. But please let Athena finish." Artemis spoke softly in Xena's ear.

Xena slumped against Artemis' arms, then fell to the ground, her emotions finally getting the better of her as she broke into uncontrollable sobbing. Artemis joined her on the ground, holding her head against her shoulder as she let Xena release her emotions and allowing a tear of her own to fall. Xena's sobbing eventually slowed and she sat in Artemis' arms, tears continuing to stream down her face as she watched Athena. Eventually Athena and Aphrodite released Gabrielle, and Athena turned to face Xena.

"Gabrielle's mind has been through a lot. In order to protect itself from further harm, Gabrielle's mind basically shut itself off and put up barriers. I have healed the majority of those barriers, however there appears to be almost a locked door that I can not penetrate. It is like she is trapped inside her dreams and fears. You remember a long time ago when you travelled into the dream world to rescue her?" Athena asked.

"Yes, I remember." Xena whispered, her voice still hoarse from crying, "So, what you are telling me is that Gabrielle is behind that door, and I am guessing you need me to go in and unlock it?"

"Yes. I am fairly certain you will find Gabrielle behind that door. You are likely the key that will unlock it. We will be able to send you into her dreams without the need of the ritual you used so long ago."

"Alright." Xena said as she picked herself up off the floor and went to the bed to lie down beside Gabrielle. She took Gabrielle's hand in hers before looking back at the Gods.

"Ready whenever you are."

Artemis and Ares went to hold onto Xena while Aphrodite and Apollo resumed holding onto Gabrielle. When both Goddess' were in position, Athena put her hand onto Xena's forehead, then onto Gabrielle's, sending a sudden jolt of power between the two, their bodies thrashing a bit, though barely moving under the hands of the Gods. Xena's eyes slid out of focus, and then went vacant, just as Gabrielle's were. Athena sighed and removed her hands.

"It's out of my hands now." Athena whispered.

"Don't worry big sis. Their love will guide them." Aphrodite said, removing her hands from Gabrielle.

"I sincerely hope so." Athena said with another sigh, "We have caused so much harm where these two are concerned. I have to help set that right."

"We will. Have faith in them. They have been through so much in their lives, that I doubt that Najara's little mind games will stop them." Apollo said as he removed his hands.

"You're right brother. I must have faith." Athena said, returning her hands to the foreheads, "I will watch, however, so I can pull them both out as soon as that door is open."

Ares, Artemis and Apollo went to sit at the table, while Aphrodite remained with Gabrielle. They all had their eyes fixed on the warrior and bard, watching and waiting.

* * *

Xena opened her eyes and took a look around her. She appeared to be in a small room, with two small beds. As she looked around, she realized where she was.

_'Gabrielle and Lila's room. Why would Gabrielle come here?' _Xena thought, as she went towards the door and left the room.

As she entered the next room, she saw she was still in Gabrielle's house. She looked around, and saw Gabrielle's father pointing at a very young Gabrielle with a very stern look on his face.

_'You will obey me Gabrielle. I am your father and you will do as I say...' he said as he tore a scroll into pieces. _

Xena growled and tried to stop him from destroying her story only to walk straight through him. She spun around and saw the scene disappear. She turned around again to see a new door appear.

_'Hmm. I guess I keep going then.' _Xena thought as she moved through the next door.

The next room she entered looked like a small classroom. She saw a small gang of boys surrounding another younger version of Gabrielle. One of them was taunting her.

_'You're a freak. You and your stories. Girls shouldn't write. They should make their husbands happy, and that's all!'_

Xena growled again and stepped over to break up the group, to once again walk right through everyone. She didn't bother to turn around this time, and just went straight for the new door that had appeared. When she went through, she was in the temple of Dahok. She gasped as she saw Gabrielle, hands covered in blood, staring at Khrafstar.

_'He needed a sacrifice, and not just one of flesh and blood. He wanted your purity, your innocence of evil, and you just gave it to him.'_

'_Dammit. I should have been here.' _Xena said as she moved past the scene, towards the next door.

In the next room Xena saw herself glaring at a very teary-eyed Gabrielle.

_'No. No, you lied to me. I trusted you, and you lied to me. And now Solon is dead. My son is dead, because of you.'_

Xena's eyes started to water as she remembered her side of this. _'I should never have been that angry at her. Thank the Gods for Illusia or we wouldn't be where we are today.' _she thought as she moved to the next door.

Xena gasped when she realized where she was. She saw herself sitting beside a dying Gabrielle.

_'But you're my source, Gabrielle. When I reach down inside myself and do things that_

_I'm not capable of, it's because of you. Don't you know that by now?'_

Xena let her tears fall as she remembered how close she came that day to losing Gabrielle. _'Why did I take so long to tell her how I really felt? Oh, right, I am an idiot.'_ She thought as she went through the next door.

Xena looked around. She didn't recognize anything about this place. There was a large door, bound with chains and a very large lock holding the chains in place. Standing in front of the chains she saw herself, facing the door. Xena moved closer to her other self and heard her voice.

_'I don't love you, Gabrielle. You were amusing for awhile, but just too much of a goody-goody for me. I crave action. I crave power. To be honest, I wanted to see if I could conquer you and corrupt you into a warrior, and I did. You took longer than I anticipated, but I never back down from a challenge. Go home, you irritating little blond, and never come near me again.'_

Xena growled and ran at her other self, this time able to knock her aside. Her other self got up off the floor and resumed her position in front of the door, repeating the same words again. Xena grabbed her chakram and threw it at her other self, effectively cutting off the head. The image disappeared, leaving Xena alone with the giant door and lock. Xena moved towards the door, shouting towards it:

"GABRIELLE?! ARE YOU THERE?! PLEASE ANSWER ME?!"

"Xena?" said a small voice from the other side.

"Gabrielle! Thank the gods. Are you alright?" Xena asked.

"Why do you care?" Gabrielle said with both a sadness and edge to her voice.

"Oh, Gabrielle. Please don't believe the lies Najara put in your head. She used your fears against you. I love you, with all my heart and soul. I am not leaving you, nor would I ever tell you to go back home again."

"How do I know you won't leave me again? You say you won't, but then the next time something happens, you'll decide to leave me out of it and do things your way, and go get yourself killed for the greater good, leaving me behind."

"Gabrielle, I give you my word that I will not leave you again, barring my natural death. I told you that we are going to settle down together and I meant it. I need you, Gabrielle. Without you, regaining my mortality would be useless. There is no point to life without you." Xena was crying at this point, hoping her words were getting through to Gabrielle, "I love you. Please, let me in."

Xena heard Gabrielle sobbing on the other side, and then she saw the chains start to glow. She heard the lock click before it dropped off the chains, and the door creak open. Xena rushed towards Gabrielle and gathered her up in her arms, both women sobbing as they embraced.

"I'm so sorry Gabrielle. Please believe me when I say you can let go of that fear of me leaving you." Xena said when her sobbing slowed.

"I believe you Xena. I don't know why I let Najara get to me like that." Gabrielle replied.

"She weakened your mind first. You are so much stronger than me though, it took a lot to get you this far. I would have probably shut down after the first memory." Xena said, smiling down at her bard.

Gabrielle chuckled a little before letting go of Xena and taking her hand, leading them out of the giant door.

"Will Athena know when we are okay again? I heard her outside the door earlier, but was too afraid to let her through."

"I think so. Let me check." Xena replied, "Athena? We're ready to come home."

Xena and Gabrielle saw the world around them disappear and both felt themselves drift off where they stood. When they opened their eyes, they were lying side by side in the cabin, surrounded by the Gods, all smiling at them.


	21. Chapter 21 - Reconnecting

**A/N: My sincere apologies on the delay between updates. My life has become busy and I have found little time in which to write. I could have given you an update sooner, but then it wouldn't have been up to my standards and that wouldn't have been fair to you as loyal readers. I will try to update more often as life slows down some. Thank you for reading and your continued support.**

_Chapter 21_

Gabrielle looked around at everyone, tears still streaming down her face. She still felt a little confused and disoriented. She looked back at Xena, looking for confirmation that everything was alright again.

"Hey," said Xena softly with a small smile, "Welcome back."

"Thanks." she said to Xena, and then tearing herself away from her face, she turned to Athena, "And thank you. I don't know why you are helping us so much, but I am grateful for it nonetheless."

"You are welcome little one." replied Athena.

"Yes, Gabrielle. As I mentioned to Xena, we are indebted to you for bringing us back and for helping the world as often as you have, always trying to help the world prosper." Artemis said, her head still bowed a little as she was unsure of Gabrielle's feelings towards her.

"Artemis. I am glad to see you well again. Our nation needs a little help and guidance." Gabrielle said, smiling slightly at the Goddess.

Artemis looked up at Gabrielle and smiled back. She knew it was Gabrielle's way of saying she was forgiven.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we could use a little break. Let's leave these two alone for a bit." Aphrodite said as she got up. She moved over to the bard to hug her, then grabbed Artemis' hand, disappearing with her. Ares and Apollo followed shortly after with a nod at the warrior and bard.

"Athena, before you go, did you discover anything about that tattoo?" Xena asked.

"Yes, warrior child. I did. The tattoo is meant for protection, and nothing more. However, as you have now discovered Najara had a hand in this, I would suggest asking your new friends if she was meant to put a spell onto it for whatever reason."

"New friends?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, you'll see in a moment." Xena said smiling, "DJinn?"

"Hey Xena!" The DJinn said in unison, appearing before them.

Gabrielle's eyes widened and she shuffled backwards further onto the bed. Xena noticed this and grabbed Gabrielle's hand again, using her other hand to bring Gabrielle's head up to look into her eyes. Gabrielle saw the reassurance there, and calmed down a bit. Xena squeezed her hand again before turning back towards the DJinn.

"Blue, I assume you have heard our discussions about the tattoo?" Xena asked.

"Yes, we have. We don't know if Akemi was instructed to put a spell into the tattoo for Gabrielle. Speaking of, Gabrielle, it's very good to finally meet you. We are very sorry our sister has caused you so much pain by twisting Najara around. We hope in time we can show you we are on your side." Blue said.

Gabrielle nodded slightly, but otherwise remained quiet. This also did not go unnoticed by the warrior. _'Uh oh. Gabrielle is quiet. That is never a good sign.'_ Xena squeezed Gabrielle's hand again, then glanced over to Athena.

"Could you and the DJinn go back to Jappa and see if you can talk to Akemi?" Xena said, trying to convey the message with her eyes that she needed to be alone with Gabrielle right now.

"Of course, warrior child. I believe I still have some favours I can call in so that I can be granted access to Akemi for a bit of a chat." Athena smiled.

"If Athena can get straight to the source, why do we need to go? We were hoping to get to know Gabrielle a bit." Green asked.

"Athena may be able to go to the source, but she wouldn't be able to know your spells and how to reverse them. I need you guys there to hear the exact words Akemi uses so you can tell if there is any of your magic involved." Xena said in an authoritative manner.

"Oh. Yes, then we'll join Athena. See you later then." Red said, and the DJinn disappeared in flash.

"You guys rest. I will bring any news I find tomorrow." Athena said, and she also disappeared.

Xena turned her attention back to Gabrielle and surveyed her for a moment. Gabrielle's head was down and her shoulders hunched. Xena squeezed the bard's hand again and used her other hand to lift her chin up so they could meet eye to eye.

"Gabrielle? If something is bothering you, please talk to me." Xena said softly.

As Gabrielle looked into Xena's eyes, her emotions got the better of her again and she started to tear up. Xena took the bard into her arms and cradled her, whispering soothing words until she felt the bard calm down. Gabrielle looked up at Xena again.

"I do want to talk about it, but I am tired and hungry. Can we eat and bathe first?" Gabrielle asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Of course my love. Bath then eat, or eat then bath?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle was about to answer when her stomach made a loud sound. They both laughed a bit at that.

"I guess you know my answer." Gabrielle smiled a little.

"Yup." Xena said as she got up to look in their packs, "We still have some rabbit meat, potatoes and vegetables. How about some rabbit stew?"

"Sure," Gabrielle said as she also got up off the bed, "You get started on the bath water, I will get started on the stew."

Xena leaned in for a quick kiss then headed outside to get water from the well. She worked as quickly as she could to get the water into the pots for boil and partially fill the tub. When everything was ready for the bath, Gabrielle announced that the stew was also ready. They sat quietly while they ate, as Xena could tell Gabrielle was in reflective thought and didn't want to disturb that. She knew that the bard needed to process a few things before she was ready to speak to her about them. When dinner was ready they stripped and got into the tub. They cleaned each other quickly, got out of the tub, dried off, and dressed in their night shifts. Gabrielle went to sit at the head of the bed and Xena sat at the foot. Xena looked out the window, watching the sun set while waiting for the bard to start talking.

"Xena. Thank you for rescuing me." Gabrielle said.

_'Guess it's a good a starting point as any' _Xena thought, "You're welcome. You know I am always here for you."

"That's the problem Xena. My mind is having a hard time with that." Gabrielle held up her hand, as Xena was getting ready to argue, "Look. I know logically that you never mean to leave. But the truth still stands that when it comes down to it, and your past catches up with you, you leave. You say you won't, that we are stronger together than we are apart, but then something happens. Recent examples are what happened in the Norse lands, and, of course, your death. You made choices that didn't include me. So, you can see why my mind and fears would have a hard time with that. I said I believe you, and I do. But only time will quell the fears in me completely."

"I'm sorry Gabrielle. I really do not mean to leave you, and this time I really do mean it. I suppose you are right and only time will show you that." Xena said.

"Well, I like the idea of time with you." Gabrielle said with a small smile.

"Me too." Xena smiled back, then went quiet again for a moment, "So, what happened with Najara?"

Gabrielle frowned, "She kept going on about how we are meant to be together, and that my love for you and our souls being linked is a delusion we have to overcome. She explained about the DJinn saying we needed to be together, which is why when the appeared her I freaked a little, sorry about that. Basically, she tried to talk me into seeing it her way. Trying to out-talk a bard didn't really work though."

Xena laughed loudly at this comment, "No, I bet it didn't."

Gabrielle smiled before continuing, "Then she went away for a bit to let me rest. When she returned, I was tied to a chair, and she started to mess with my mind, using some sort of magic to show me memories to try and break me. The first couple from my childhood didn't really faze me and I was able to shut them down creating doors in my brain to lock them down, though it did take energy from me. The next couple, as you probably know, did hurt a bit more, but I was still able to shut them down and fight back. That's when she delved into my fears and created that final, for lack of better word, memory. I had to use all of my strength to lock that down, and it caused me to black out. I don't remember anything else until I heard Athena in my head."

"You amaze me Gabrielle. As I already said, I would have broken down after the first memory." Xena said, smiling at her.

"Thank you." Gabrielle blushed a bit at the praise, "So, now it's your turn. I see you have a bandage on your arm, and with Artemis being her earlier, you obviously beat the trial. Basically, give me the run down of what happened after I was transported out of Varia's hut."

"Well, I knew I had to go hunt, so I called on Aph and Ares to go track you. I took Ephiny, Solari and Eponin with me to go hunt. When we found the cave, we went in and were eventually found by the DJinn..." Xena said, when Gabrielle interrupted her.

"The DJinn are on our side?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeeessss." Xena said, "Let me finish my story."

"Sorry." Gabrielle said, imitating sealing her mouth shut.

Xena smirked before continuing, "They came and talked to me about how they have an evil sister who twisted Najara, and they needed our help. We have to go on a quest for them when we are done these trials, by the way. Anyways, they showed me to the beast, which I fought, gaining a scratch on my arm. We went to revive Artemis, then the Amazons went back to let the village know what was going on, while we came to you. Ares used some of his warlords to distract Najara while Athena worked on the force field to your cell. They had found you in a catatonic state. Ares came to get all of us, and we transported you back here. Then while Athena worked on releasing your mind, we worked on getting Najara to talk so we could find out exactly what she did to you. Once we knew that, we knew what to look for in your head, and I came in and got you."

"Another quest huh? Guess we won't be settling down after all." Gabrielle said, irritation evident in her voice.

Xena moved herself closer to Gabrielle so she could hold her hands and look into her eyes, "Look at me and listen. I promised we will settle down. I do not intend on breaking that promise. But you and I both know that Najara will not rest until she has me killed and you broken at her side. So we have to deal with that before we can rest peacefully. I will not let her continue to harass you."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Gabrielle said, followed by a rather big yawn.

"It's okay my love. We've had a hard couple of days. Let's get some rest. We're probably going to be heading out to sea tomorrow." Xena said as she pulled Gabrielle down so they could lie down snuggled together.

"Ugh. Boats." Gabrielle said as she positioned her head on her favourite spot on Xena's shoulder and wrapping herself around the warrior.

Xena chuckled at the comment, "You'll be fine. You seemed to do alright the last few times we travelled."

"Yes, well. I used pressure points and I didn't eat anything but bread and cheese. Hopefully we aren't out to sea for too long." Gabrielle yawned again.

"Hopefully not. Alright, time for sleep. Good night my bard." Xena said, kissing Gabrielle on the head.

"Good night, my warrior." Gabrielle replied, leaning up to kiss Xena on the cheek before snuggling back down, as both of them drifted off quickly.


End file.
